Dustin 10: Crystal Clear
by dustinhogan83
Summary: This time Dustin and friend end up in beach city and meet the Steven and his friends. Minor OCs will be in this but not much and no harems will be in this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome to another Dustin 10 crossover story and this time its Steven universe. There will be some minor OCs in this story but not a whole lot. And there will be no harems in this story. So without further a do, let's get to it.

* * *

 **Ben and Julie Age: 15**

 **Kibbles Age: 18**

 **Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Welcome to Beach City**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

Singing

* * *

 *****Bellwood*****

It was a nice and sunny day outside. It was summer and our favorite group of at the park. That groups consists of Dustin Hogan, Nega Dustin, Ben Tennyson, Kibbles, Julie Yamamoto, Ship, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin.

Dustin: "Damn I'm so glad we got this day for ourselves"

Ben: "Yeah. Thank god its now summer."

Kibbles: "And thankfully I have a day with my man." Kibbles starts resting her head on Dustin's shoulder.

Dustin: "I feel the same way my sweetie pooch." Dustin then pats her he'd, making her tail wag.

Kevin: "Get a room you two." Kevin snickers before Gwen lightly slaps him on the shoulder.

Julie: "I think its rather sweet." Ship then sits on Julie's lap

Ship: "Ship, ship." Ship said with his usual language as he rests on her lap.

Kevin: "What could possibly go…"

Nega Dustin: "Kevin, don't out finish that. Usually when someone says that, something bad will happen."

Just then a wietd portal appears out of nowhere and sucked Dustin, Julie, Ben, Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Ship. Once everyone got sucked in the portal closes, leaving Gwen and Kevin shocked.

Gwen: "You just had to ask that didn't you Kevin." Gwen said to Kevin making him look away embarrassed.

Kevin: "We better get Max and the others."

Gwen: "Good idea.

 *****Beach City*****

We see our group again but this time they were passed out. And what's ore is that they appear to be inside a beach house. They were observed by four individuals in the house and needless to say, they were quite an odd bunch.

One was a woman reddish skin with a square shaped afro, had shades and wore a maroon, red and crimson bodysuit.

The other one was a thinner woman alabaster white skin, a pointy nose, a peach colored pixie cut hairstyle, she wore a blue leotard like suit with peach colored leggings, blue ballet shoes and a multicolored transparent skirt. She also had a white circular gemstone on the center of her forehead.

The third was a shorter woman with purple skin with white hair covering one of her eyes, wearing a loose black tank top with one shoulder strap down with dark grey leggings with a star shape on each of her knees and white shoes. She also had a purple gemstone on the center of her chest.

And the fourth and final member was a boy with dark brown poofy hair, wearing a pink shirt with a star in the center, blue pants and pink sandals.

The group finally started to wake up.

Dustin: "Oohhh..."

Nega Dustin: "My god forsaking head…"

Boy: "They're waking up!"

Purple woman: "That's good. I was starting to think they were dead."

White woman: "Amethyst, humans don't JUST up and die."

Amethyst: "They can."

Red woman: "Quiet. They're almost awake." Everyone was now rubbing their eyes and yawning.

Dustin: "W-where are we?"

Ben: "No telling dude." Ben then looks at the group and was wide eyed.

Ben: "Maybe we should asks these guys." The group then turned to we the four individuals and were shocked.

Julie: "Okay. That's new."

Nega Dustin: "Uhm…Salutations. We don't an to intrude your place but, do you know where we are?"

Boy: "Here." He then brought us a box of donuts. "I figured you guys might be hungry."

Dustin: "Thank you kid, but were fine." I took the donut, and began eating it. The taste was what I needed, but the energy would also be nice.

Red woman: "We found you lying down on the beach in front of our house. We're you headed here for any particular reason?"

Dustin: "Uh no. Not really"

Ben: "We were just hanging put at the park until we were strangely sent here."

Nega Dustin: "By some weird portal to be exact."

White woman: "Oh."

Dustin: "What're your names?" That surprised the groups in honesty. Who doesn't know them? But they decided to introduce them selves anyway as to not be rude.

Dustin: "My name is Dustin Hogan."

Nega Dustin: "I am Nega Dustin. I'm Dustin's clone/brother."

Kibbles: "My name is Kibbles. I'm Dustin's girlfriend.

Julie: "I'm Julie Yamamoto. And this little guy here is Ship" Julie said as Ship appeared much to the shock of Pearl

Ship: "Ship."

Ben: "And I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson. Were famous superheroes." Ben told the group, them but the ladies all laughed.

Ben: "HEY!" Ben yelled.

Dustin: "We fight stuff all the time! You fellas haven't heard of us?"

Red woman: "Nope." Both the purple girl and bird-nosed girl kept laughing uncontrollably. The short kid began to get very annoyed with how the other two were laughing.

Boy: "Stop!" The boy yelled and they listened to him, while the purple girl took one or two extra seconds to stop.

Boy: "Sorry about that guys. I'm Steven Universe, and they-"

Red woman: "WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" The red woman proudly exclaimed, as the others got up with her.

Red woman: "GARNET!"

Purple woman: "AMETHYST!"

White woman: "And... PEARL!"

Then it was their turn to laughed this time. Dustin however tried to hold it in to not make fun.

Amethyst: "Hey!"

Ben: "You three made fun of us for being a superheroes, when you have your own roll call?! HAHA!"

Dustin: "C'mon guys. Don't be rude here." Dustin tells them as they calmed down.

Dustin: "Sorry about that ladies."

Pearl: "Well, at least we can prove our abilities!" Pearl stated as she summoned a spear. Amethyst summoned a whip, and Garnet summoned two gauntlets.

Ben: "Whoa."

Kibbles: "Okay. Magically summoning weapons. That is indeed something."

Nega Dustin: "That shouldn't be possible."

They three ladies just smirked.

Amethyst: "Top that, bro!" Dustin looked to his team and nodded. They smirked to them, getting off of their couch.

Dustin: "Very well then. Ben, get ready dude. "

Ben: "Watch and learn!"

Ben turned on the Omnitrix while I turned the Ultimatrix on. But the Ultimatrix then beeped.

Ultimatrix: "Uncatalogued DNA detected." It said. It shot a yellow light at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all at once, then glowed green.

Ultimatrix: "DNA scanned and recognized. New Gem form inserted into Ultimatrix database." The Ultimatrix put it's faceplate down. Then Ben's Omnitrix glowed yellow and beeped.

Omnitrix: "New DNA added to playlist." The Omnitrix went back to its usual green.

Steven: "What did it do?"

Dustin: "Ben's Omnitrix and my Ultimatrix both store DNA from all across the galaxy within it's files. It also immediately scans new strands it hasn't run into before. I guess I couldn't become..." Dustin paused before going wide eyed.

Ben: "WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE ALIENS?" Ben said as the others were shocked.

Amethyst: "Whoo-yeah we are!"

Garnet: "We're Gems. Beings very different from humans. We're the only Gems left alive on Earth currently."

Nega Dustin: "That would explain your names."

Pearl "Gems are much more complex than humans! We have superior abilities... knowledge on events on Earth..."

Dustin: "I hate to interrupt you Pearl, but we haven't shown you our abilities yet." Ben and Dustin both hit their devices to transform into their new Gem forms.

Dustin's skin turned light green as he grew out his hair, and his anatomy shifted into a female anatomy. He grew at least four feet taller, his breasts became D-cups, my hair grew as long and changed from brown to light olive green as a light green gemstone appeared on his chest. He wore a mix between a nun outfit and crusader armor and his Ultimatrix symbol appeared on the center of his waist.

While Ben's skin turned into a darker shade of green, grew B-cup breasts and wore a deep forest green kunoichi uniform, his hair grew to reach his shoulders and became a neon green hue, a green gemstone appeared on his right shoulder and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest.

Dustin: "SERAPHINITE!"

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Gem**

 **Given Name: Seraphinite**

 **Crystal Gems are the self-proclaimed guardians of the Earth. The title, Crystal Gem, is what distinguishes them from the rest of their kind, a species of magical beings, known as Gems, with powerful gemstones affixed to their bodies.**

 **All Gems have superhuman powers such as shape-shifting (with the exception of era 2 gems), Gem bubbling, weapon summoning or elemental control, and Gem fusion. For thousands of years, the Crystal Gems have used these abilities to defend the planet Earth from countless magical threats. One of the Crystal Gems (and former leader), Rose Quartz, gave up her physical form to give birth to a half-human child, Steven Quartz Universe. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl consider Steven an important member of the Crystal Gems, and the three have taken it upon themselves to raise and teach him how to use his powers.**

 **In several episodes, Pearl references that there are/were many more of their kind, but never elaborated on the absence of other Gems on Earth, implying that they all may have died or disappeared. In the episode "Ocean Gem," it is revealed that there are in fact other Gems, and that the monsters that the Crystal Gems fight to defeat are former Gems that had gone corrupt. As of now, 6 uncorrupted non-hybrid Gems remain on Earth.**

 **As revealed in "Space Race", there are more Gems on different Gem-controlled planets. The Galaxy Warp was the main hub that was used to travel off of Earth to different Gem planets, but currently all the warp pads are broken. This reveals why only the Crystal Gems reside on Earth. Pearl points out as Crystal Gems, they are not allowed to use their powers on humans. Although, that was broken when a human named Ronaldo kidnapped Steven.**

 **Whereas the Crystal Gems incorporate stars into their clothing, Homeworld Gems use diamonds.**

 **Gems seem to be mineralistic silicon-based lifeforms due to primarily being living gemstones. A gem's signature jewel is encrusted somewhere on their physical forms, such as the forehead, palm of the hands, chest, back or navel (depending on the individual). The gems are capable of shape shifting into other forms, or at least their appendages, into something else; they also seem to be immortal, similar to vampires, as Pearl stated they do not age, meaning they won't die from old age, but can die by other means, as is the case of Pink Diamond who was 'shattered'. If a gem is severely injured they disintegrate back into their jewels and adopt a recovery stasis, a process that can take up to two weeks. The time-span can vary depending on the gem's personality and sense of patience, as while Pearl took two weeks to heal due to being cautious, Amethyst preferred to reform in mere seconds (but her attempts to rush created many deformities). Their signature jewels also seem to be weak spots as if they were damaged the owner's forms would get messed up, as is the case of Amethyst's jewel getting cracked caused her form to morph itself in a crazed state. Gems also never suffer from hunger or sleep and as such have no need to perform these daily duties, but are nonetheless capable of doing these tasks.**

 **Gems are also capable of Fusing into each other in order to become a gigantic version that can comprise of two or more gems in number. The fusion forms often have more than one pair of arms, depending on the number of gems the fusion is made of and the compatibility of the individuals. Most of the time gems Fuse during a crisis, some of the fusion forms though seem to be unstable' as in the case of Sugilite, the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst, who is incredibly aggressive that neither Garnet or Amethyst can get possession of themselves in the form and presents a danger to everyone around her.**

 **New gems were created from facilities called Kindergartens. While biological reproduction is an alien concept to Gems, it is not impossible for them; while Gems can't reproduce with each other they can create Gem-hybrid offspring. Through shape-shifting, they can perfectly replicate reproductive organs of organic beings for their "human constructs" in order to reproduce. Rose Quartz is the only Gem to have done this and her son, Steven, inherited her Gemstone, without which she could not project a physical form and subsequently "died", although It is implied that Gems are capable of reproducing without having to give up their physical forms.**

 **Gems may have been created by another species, as they're unaffected by changes in gravity, unlike humans, and according to Peridot they can adapt to any planetary-gravity without any drawbacks. It is also possible that they are not restricted to breathing as necessary to remain alive (or if they even breath at all).**

 **While Gems are sentient, they can be become feral and animalistic: these feral-gems are known as "corrupted", as stated by Pearl. Many corrupted-gems tend to adopt appearances and personalities of wild animals. The Centipeetle for instance was formally a normal gem with a humanoid-body, but when she became corrupted she morphed into a centipede-like beast, both physically and mentally. The gem-corruption also seems to function like a disease, as when Jasper fused with a feral-gem she had captured to battle Smokey Quartz, she showed evidence of getting infected with the corruption after defusing and eventually morphed into a monster herself.**

 **Serapinites are gems that act as crusaders that fight for the Diamonds, as well as executioners for gems who committed terrible crimes. They are basically a tier below the diamonds and above other gems.**

* * *

Ben: "JADE!" They look at themselves, immediately sighing.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Gem**

 **Given Name: Jade**

 **Crystal Gems are the self-proclaimed guardians of the Earth. The title, Crystal Gem, is what distinguishes them from the rest of their kind, a species of magical beings, known as Gems, with powerful gemstones affixed to their bodies.**

 **All Gems have superhuman powers such as shape-shifting (with the exception of era 2 gems), Gem bubbling, weapon summoning or elemental control, and Gem fusion. For thousands of years, the Crystal Gems have used these abilities to defend the planet Earth from countless magical threats. One of the Crystal Gems (and former leader), Rose Quartz, gave up her physical form to give birth to a half-human child, Steven Quartz Universe. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl consider Steven an important member of the Crystal Gems, and the three have taken it upon themselves to raise and teach him how to use his powers.**

 **In several episodes, Pearl references that there are/were many more of their kind, but never elaborated on the absence of other Gems on Earth, implying that they all may have died or disappeared. In the episode "Ocean Gem," it is revealed that there are in fact other Gems, and that the monsters that the Crystal Gems fight to defeat are former Gems that had gone corrupt. As of now, 6 uncorrupted non-hybrid Gems remain on Earth.**

 **As revealed in "Space Race", there are more Gems on different Gem-controlled planets. The Galaxy Warp was the main hub that was used to travel off of Earth to different Gem planets, but currently all the warp pads are broken. This reveals why only the Crystal Gems reside on Earth. Pearl points out as Crystal Gems, they are not allowed to use their powers on humans. Although, that was broken when a human named Ronaldo kidnapped Steven.**

 **Whereas the Crystal Gems incorporate stars into their clothing, Homeworld Gems use diamonds.**

 **Gems seem to be mineralistic silicon-based lifeforms due to primarily being living gemstones. A gem's signature jewel is encrusted somewhere on their physical forms, such as the forehead, palm of the hands, chest, back or navel (depending on the individual). The gems are capable of shape shifting into other forms, or at least their appendages, into something else; they also seem to be immortal, similar to vampires, as Pearl stated they do not age, meaning they won't die from old age, but can die by other means, as is the case of Pink Diamond who was 'shattered'. If a gem is severely injured they disintegrate back into their jewels and adopt a recovery stasis, a process that can take up to two weeks. The time-span can vary depending on the gem's personality and sense of patience, as while Pearl took two weeks to heal due to being cautious, Amethyst preferred to reform in mere seconds (but her attempts to rush created many deformities). Their signature jewels also seem to be weak spots as if they were damaged the owner's forms would get messed up, as is the case of Amethyst's jewel getting cracked caused her form to morph itself in a crazed state. Gems also never suffer from hunger or sleep and as such have no need to perform these daily duties, but are nonetheless capable of doing these tasks.**

 **Gems are also capable of Fusing into each other in order to become a gigantic version that can comprise of two or more gems in number. The fusion forms often have more than one pair of arms, depending on the number of gems the fusion is made of and the compatibility of the individuals. Most of the time gems Fuse during a crisis, some of the fusion forms though seem to be unstable' as in the case of Sugilite, the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst, who is incredibly aggressive that neither Garnet or Amethyst can get possession of themselves in the form and presents a danger to everyone around her.**

 **New gems were created from facilities called Kindergartens. While biological reproduction is an alien concept to Gems, it is not impossible for them; while Gems can't reproduce with each other they can create Gem-hybrid offspring. Through shape-shifting, they can perfectly replicate reproductive organs of organic beings for their "human constructs" in order to reproduce. Rose Quartz is the only Gem to have done this and her son, Steven, inherited her Gemstone, without which she could not project a physical form and subsequently "died", although It is implied that Gems are capable of reproducing without having to give up their physical forms.**

 **Gems may have been created by another species, as they're unaffected by changes in gravity, unlike humans, and according to Peridot they can adapt to any planetary-gravity without any drawbacks. It is also possible that they are not restricted to breathing as necessary to remain alive (or if they even breath at all).**

 **While Gems are sentient, they can be become feral and animalistic: these feral-gems are known as "corrupted", as stated by Pearl. Many corrupted-gems tend to adopt appearances and personalities of wild animals. The Centipeetle for instance was formally a normal gem with a humanoid-body, but when she became corrupted she morphed into a centipede-like beast, both physically and mentally. The gem-corruption also seems to function like a disease, as when Jasper fused with a feral-gem she had captured to battle Smokey Quartz, she showed evidence of getting infected with the corruption after defusing and eventually morphed into a monster herself.**

 **Jades are basically used as assassins or spies as they have incredible stealth, agility and speed as well as lightning fast reflexes.**

* * *

Seraphinite: "Great. Another female form. Oh well. Still proves our point."

Jade: "Dude! How come your hooters are bigger than mine!?" Ben asked as the others look at him in shock, even Steven was shocked too as Ben now blushed.

Serephinite: "Ben, did you seriously just ask that?"

Kibbles: "That was just the wierdest thing I've heard from you Ben."

Nega Dustin: "Ahem! If we could continue?" Nega Dustin said with a slight tint of red on his face.

Jade: "Right." Jade looked away blushing a deep green

Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to levitate things while Kibbles used her magic to simply summon walking brooms and such. Julie didn't have any powers but luckily Ship became Julie's signature power armor.

Garnet: "All Gems look female, but are actually genderless."

Jade: "Oh. Kinda like Big Chill."

Seraphinite: "So, now that we proved we're heroes..."

Steven: "You two can become Gems?!" Steven had suddenly got stars in his eyes. Dustin and the jumped backwards, Ben and Dustin becoming human again.

Dustin: "Well we can turn into way more forms than just Gems, kiddo."

Steven: "Like what?"

Ben: "Like these." Ben had become Wildmutt, Lodestar, Raven, Upgrade and Chromastone while Dustin transformed into NRG, Terraspin, Firecracker, Magnetosphere, Gravattack, Diamondhead, Big Chill and Ghostfreak. He especially liked Diamondhead and Chromastone, but it surprised the Crystal Gems that there were other Gem-like life forms.

Chromastone: "Is it that hard to believe?"

Garnet: "No, it isn't, I suppose. You two are proof that other alien life exists besides humans and Gems." As Ben and Dustin changed back to human, Dustin decided to show them one last thing.

Dustin: "And I'm not just a human. I'm..." I glowed a green color and changed into my magical boy uniform.

Dustin: "A magical Boy. And not only that…"

Dustin then teleported everyone outside and transformed into his Zoid firm.

Dustin: "I'm also part tentacle monster." Steven's mouth fell open, and so did Amethyst's. Pearl fell over, and Garnet seemed to look like she blinked behind her shades, then composed herself.

Kibbles: "Ooh you are still good looking as Tentaking." Kibbles said with a watery mouth and half lidded eyes.

Steven: "I'm half-Gem, from my Mom's side!" Steven showed me his Gem, which was on his belly button. Dustin reverted back to normal and looked at the gem closely. It was a pink color with a hexagon shape in the center.

Dustin: "That's interesting."

Kibbles: "Yeah. We encountered many Alien Human hybrids so this is something we're used to."

Garnet showed the group her Gems on her hands, Amethyst pulled her top down slightly to show them hers, and Pearl pointed to the gemstone in her forehead. A new world, with a new group of friends who were all aliens. Or half, in Steven's case. They could hang here for a while, but... There's still Max, Gwen and Kevin to think about. Everyone sulked, minus Steven and the crystal gems.

Steven: "You guys okay?" Steven looked worried.

Dustin: "Guys... I know this may be asking a lot of you and may be intruding on your hospitality somewhat, but can we stay here until we can find a way home?"

The Gems and Steven all looked at each other. They huddled, talking to each other, and as they talked, the others keep thinking back to home and how Max, Gwen and Kevi were doing without them. They all faced me and Garnet spoke.

Garnet: "Guys, we've decided you can stay and help us on missions... But until you guys can prove your worth, you're not official Crystal Gems yet."

Dustin: "That's fine. Thanks."

Nega Dustin: "Fair enough."

Ben: "I can live with that."

Julie: "Ditto."

Kibbles: "Sounds fair."

Ship: "Ship."

Steven: "Yay!"

Garnet: "I'm the one in charge, in case you were wondering." Garnet said.

Dustin: "Got it, boss lady." I said giving a salute, causing everyone to laugh.

Pearl: "Well, that's that."

Amethyst: "So what do you use your tentacles for anyway?"

Dustin: "Well mostly for ensnaring enemies or reaching for things I can't reach for."

Amethyst: "Is that all? I've end the many anime's" Amethyst said with her eyebrows going up and down. I blushed and I knew what she meant.

Dustin: "Heh. Well yeah I do use them for that purpose too. But not too often." Dustin whispered to Amethyst as he blushed.

Amethyst: "Well you and Kibs might wanna tone it down." Amethyst whispered back.

Dustin: "I know what you mean. And that is understandable."

Garnet: "Agreed." Dustin and Amethyst were startled a bit.

Steven: "What're you guys talking about?" Steven looked curiously.

Dustin: "Oh nothing dude. Just…uh…" Dustin stammered thinking on what to say.

Garnet: "Just discussing some living arrangements."

Dustin: "Ah…yeah!" I said as Steven bought it.

The Ultimatrix then glowed a mix of yellow, blue, pink and white and in a flash, out came Prisma.

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Prismasapien**

 **Given Name: Prisma**

 **Prizma is the only one of his kind in existence much, like how Sugilite is the only Crystalsapien in existence. He is an artificial being like the Galvanic Mechamorphs but his origins are unknown. He powers include Crystallokinesis, Crystaline Constructs,** **Shard Projectiles, E** **xplosive Projectiles,** **Weapon Manifestation,** **Regeneration,** **Body Alteration,** **Energy Refraction,** **Energy Redirection,** **Energy Absorption,** **Aging Immunity,** **Heat Resistance,** **Space Survivability,** **Enhanced Strength,** **Enhanced Durability and** **Enhanced Dexterity.**

 **He also has some unique abilities such as Aura Projection,** **Electrokinesis,** **Enhanced Strength,** **Aura Projection,** **Radiated Pathokinesis,** **Concussive Blast,** **Energy Projection,** **Gemstone Creation,** **Enhanced Reflexes/Speed,** **Healing,** **Resurrection,** **Phytokinesis,** **Shield Proficiency,** **Electrical Interference,** **Speed of Descent Regulation and even** **Spin Dash.**

* * *

Everyone looked so shocked by this but Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were slack jawed.

Dustin: "Whoah! Prisma? What are you doing out?"

Prisma: "I thought I should greet my old friends." Prisma looked at Garnet and Pearl.

Garnet: "Prisma? Is that you?"

Ben: "What?"

Prisma: "No its Shirley Temple. Of course its me Big Red." Prisma said with a smile on his face as Pearl flew into his arms as Amethyst clung to his leg like a child would to its parent.

Amethyst: "Pris-man. Good to see you again."

Pearl: "Prisma! Oh my stars its been so long. Oh I bet Rose would have loved to see you again."

Prisma: "I bet she would." He then looks at Steven. "Hey there kiddo. My look at you. The last time I saw you, you were just a little tot."

Steven: "Hi." Steven said with a smile on his face.

Dustin: "Prisma, pardon my French, but can you please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dustin said as Prisma looked at Dustin and friends.

Prisma: "Umm… well." He looks at Garnet who nods at him. Then looks at the group.

Prisma: "Well, you see, 5,750 years ago, there was a war between the Crystal Gems and the Gem Homeworld. Before the war even started, there were four diamonds, the Grea Diamond Authority, the gem matriarchs, who made me as a sort of bio weapon specifically to ward off any threats. I'm he only one of my kind to exist.

Dustin: "Like Chromastone?"

Prisma: "Yes. When I first came to earth, I saw what Rose Quartz saw on this planet. And so I joined her cause to protect this planet. Eventually Rose and the Crystal Gems won, but the cost of victory was severely high. As far as we know, we are the last of the rebellion." Prisma finished his story as Dustin and his crew had looks of sorrow.

Ben: "And who is Rose Quartz, if you don't mind me asking?"

Steven: "My mom. You see she gave up her physical form to bring me into the world." Steven said as I was sorry for this kid yet confused.

Julie: "What do you mean by "give up her physical form"?"

Pearl: "You see, the forms Garnet, Amethyst and I have are basically like holograms, but with much more mass. The gems on our bodies are actually our true selves."

Dustin: "Whoa! I bet Azmuth would have a field day learning about you guys."

Amethyst: "Who?"

Ben: "The creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix."

Prisma: "Plus she also was one of seven Enforcers who sealed Hellniko."

Nega Dustin: "I remembers mother telling us that story."

Steven: "Enforcers?"

Dustin: "The Enforcers are a group of seven warriors who saved the multiverse from a fiend named Hellniko."

Garnet: "Oh yes. I remember that Hellniko fella. Not a pushover ill give you that."

Ben: "And an ugly one at that."

Dustin: "As Prisma said, your mom was one of tjose seven heroes. Then there was my parents, Azmuth was also an enforcer. There were also an alicorn from a magical world called Equestria named Lauren Faust, a powerful digimon from the digital world name Omnimon and the spirit of death him self and founder of an academy named DWMA, Lord Death aka The Grim Reaper.

Prisma: "One by one, they managed to defeat Hellniko and imprison him into an unknown dimension. Shortly after his defeat, they went our separate ways."

Ben: "But eventually he broke free from his prison but we eventually put a permanent end to his reign of terror."

Dustin: "Wait! Prisma, if you were made by Gems, how come you're way different then these guys?" Dustin said pointing to Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst.

Prisma: "You see my physiology is not like a Gem's. My body is pure solid crystal. Plus I have masculine pronouns and nor feminine. And as I said, I was created as a sort a bio weapon."

Dustin: "I see. Well it is good to see you again dude, but can you come back into the Ultimatrix now?"

Prisma: "Yeah I guess I should." He then looks to the Crystal Gems. "It's good swing you guys again, but I gotta get going. I'll see you again whoever I can. Hogan, you know the magic word."

Dustin: "Right! Ultimatrix, beam Prisma back in, Code: 000-Beam me up, Scotty-0." I said as Prisma converted into green energy and beamed back into the Ultimatrix.

Garnet: "So now we know where Prisma has been for the last few years."

 **Later**

Dustin's POV

I was sitting on the couch doodling in a sketchbook drawing some alien ideas for the Ultimatrix. Ben was sitting with Julie reading and Nega Dustin and Kibbles were playing with Ship.

Steven: "Ready to go out?"

Dustin: "Yeah. Sure beats doing nothing all day." We walked out but not before Nega Dustin and Kibbles went to their human forma. We followed Steven around the hill, and saw the town. It was a small town. Way smaller than Bellwood.

Steven: "Welcome to Beach City, guys!" Steven said. I followed him into town, heading for a place called 'The Big Donut.'

Dustin: "Is this were you got that last box of donuts from?" I asked him.

Steven: "Mm!" he grunted. I followed him in there. There were already two people at the cash register. One was a short and pudgy girl with blonde hair, and the other one was a tall guy who looked like he really did not want to be there at all. He also had big holes in his ears.

Blonde girl: "Hi, Steven! Who's your friends?"

Steven: "Sadie! This is my newest friends, Dustin Hogan, Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Kibbles and Justin Hogan !"

Dustin: "A pleasure to meet you two." I said doing a slight bow to which Sadie giggled a bit but the tall guy us just paid no mind.

Steven: "They're superheroes too." I rolled my eyes.

Sadie: "Uh... Okay."

Tall guy: "SUPERHEROES?! Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but superheroes don't exist!" He laughed.

Steven: "Lars! Kyle is a superhero, and he can prove it!" I thought it was a horrible idea to use my powers in public so soon after I got here. I wasn't planning to show off everything I could do just to prove a point and I know the others could agree.

Dustin: "Oh, you know how kids have such wild imagination." I said with smile.

Nega Dustin: "Look Steven…we like to keep a low profile okay?" Nega Dustin whispered to Steven.

Late: "What'd you do? Trick him into thinking you had powers?"

Dustin: "Look man, we don't want any trouble." I looked to see Nega Dustin getting a bit mad at this point.

Lars: "You saved him from drowning?! You were probably the one who drowned him. Then you asked him if you could live there so you could stop living on the beach, all alone!" Nega Dustin's eye was twitching and I needs to end this. Now!"

Sadie: "Lars! I'm sorry guys, he's not usually this annoying. You'll have to forgive him."

Nega Dustin: "You're on strike two hoop ears!."

Dustin: "Bro! Don't!"

Nega Dustin: "You want proof huh? Alright!" His eyes glowed blue as the cash register levitated before floating back down, causing Sadie and Lars to get scared a bit.

Ben: "Well, there goes our low profile." Ben said with a sigh. I figured it would come to this.

Dustin: "Steven is actually right. We are superheroes." I dialed up my Ultimatrix and transformed into Ditto while Ben powers up the Omnitrix and transformed into Big Chill. Nega Dustin and Kibbles reverted to their true forms. Sadie and Lars were shocked but then Sadie saw my Ditto form and awed.

Sadie: "Awww! How cute."

Kibbles: "I know right? Makes a good snuggle buddy." Kibbles said as she hugged me from behind, nuzzling her cheek to mine, making Sadie "awww" even more and me blush red.

Lars looked at Ben and Nega Dustin and his has dropped.

Ditto: "Look man, I know what you see is weird, but we're not here to…"

Late: "Steven! Where did you find those freaks?!" Nega Dustin and Ben growled. I tried to calm them down so they don't josh up.

Kibbles: "Uh-oh."

Ditto: "Guys…please calm down."

Late: "Just like with your magic belly button! You attract weird!" Ben used his ice breath to freeze the guy solid.

Ditto and Julie: "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!" I transformed into Heatblast to thaw him out and once he was unfrozen, he feinted. Ben and I than reverted to normal.

Dustin: "I am so sorry about that Sadie. Anyway we'll have 1 box of Chocolate Donuts and 1 box of Frosted Donuts please." I said pulling out my wallet and giving her an extra few twenties. "Here. Keep the change as an apology."

Sadie: "No need. It's on the house." She said. I nodded and then glared at Ben and Nega Dustin.

Dustin: "When we get back, we're gonna have a long chat about keeping your temper." I said through gritted teeth and I then noticed Steven looking at the Cookie Cat fridge.

Steven: "Nooooooooooooo! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!"

Dustin: "What's the matter little man?"

Steven: "No Cookie Cats." Kibbles got the donut boxes as we looked at him. Steven looked worried.

Sadie: "I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them."

Steven : "Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!"

Nega Dustin: "Hey It's okay dear boy. How about lion lickers?"

Ben: "Pfft! Lion Lickers? Who comes up with these names?"

Dustin: "Dag nabbit Ben, you're of helping." I glared at Ben

Steven : "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days — I'll tell ya what!"

Ben: "I swear you sound like my grandpa." I punched Ben on the arm. I looked at Steven with a sorrowful look. But then I have an idea.

Kibbles: "I know that look. You have an idea. What is it?" I then whispered what I have planned for Steven and she looked at me with a sweet smile.

Kibbles: "Aww! That's really sweet of you."

I then went to Sadie and whispered my idea to her. She looked at me like I was crazy but she when I told her its for Steven, she smiled at me.

Sadie: "You're doing this for Steven? How sweet."

Dustin: "Hey, I can't stand to see people upset."

Sadie: "Do you want to take the freezer with you?"

Steven nods sadly

Shortly after leaving

We were walking home as I carried the freezer as Four Arms.

Four Arms: "Hey, come on, kiddo. I'm sure it can't be all bad. Maybe everyone will see the light and Cookie Cat will come out on top again!" I said.

Steven: "Maybe. Maybe not." He wasn't encouraged.

Ben: "Hey, I think I know who can cheer you up." Ben dialed up his Omnitrix and transformed into a small orange blob that is actually SCP-999 from the SCP foundation.

Ben: "DOLLOP!"

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Unknown**

 **Given Name: Dollop**

 **SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime, weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter. Subject's size and shape constantly change, though most of the time its form is the size of a large beanbag chair. Composition of SCP-999 is oil-based, but consists of a substance unknown to modern science. Other than a thin, transparent membrane surrounding the orange mass, subject appears to have no organs to speak of.**

 **Subject's temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, "hugging" them with a pair of pseudopods while nuzzling the person's face with a third pseudopod, all the while emitting high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises. The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™.**

 **Simply touching SCP-999's surface causes an immediate euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature. Subject's favorite activity is tickle-wrestling, often by completely enveloping a person from the neck down and tickling them until asked to stop (though it does not always comply with this request).**

 **While the creature will interact with anyone, it seems to have a special interest in those who are unhappy or hurt in any way. Persons suffering from crippling depression, after interacting with SCP-999, have returned completely cured with a very positive outlook on life. The possibility of marketing SCP-999's slime as an antidepressant has been discussed.**

 **In addition to its playful behavior, SCP-999 seems to love all animals (especially humans), refusing to eat any meat and even risking its own life to save others, on one occasion leaping in front of a person to take a bullet fired at them (subject's intellect is still up for debate: though its behavior is infantile, it seems to understand human speech and most modern technology, including guns). The creature's diet consists entirely of candy and sweets, with M &M's and Necco wafers being its favorites. Its eating methods are similar to those of an amoeba.**

* * *

Steven: "Ojh my gosh! How cute."

Dollop: "Looks like somebody could use a hug." Ben said enveloping Steven's body and Steven whent into a giggling fit.

Steven: "Ahahaha! Staahahahahap!" Steven giggled as Ben got off of him and reverted back to human.

Ben: "Feeling better dude?"

Steven: "Much better. Thanks. Is there anything you guys CAN'T you turn into?"

Four Arms: "Haven't figured that out completely." When we walked in, the Gems had been fighting an infestation of giant centipedes.

Nega Dustin: "What in the…"

Steven: "Guys!"

We ran in, I grabbed some of the giant centipedes, and slammed them together, making them go poof. Nega Dustin used his psychic powers to slam three on the ground hard enough to poof them. Amethyst whipped one, then Garnet squeezed one into nothingness.

Steven: "Awesome! What are these things?

Pearl: "Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple.

Four Arms: "Centipeetles?"

Steven: "Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool."

The Centipeetle that Pearl is holding spits acid onto the floor. Steven and Pearl look down into the new hole.

Amethyst: "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems."

Garnet: "That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." There were more coming in like flies.

I then transformed into Diamnondhead as Ben transformed into Chromastone. Then the Ultimatrix symbol on my chest flashed yellow, blue, pink and white like last time and out came Prisma as again.

Diamondhead: "Prisma? Again? Well can't say I'm glad you're here again.' I said with wide eyes.

Prisma: "Looks like we got a bit of a pest problem." He then charged up electrical volts and fired them at the remaining centipede like things and poofed them.

Chromastone: "What the heck dude! We could've helped out!" Chromastone yelled at Prisma as we trued back to our human selves.

Steven: "Hey Prisma. Twice in one day."

Prisma: "Good to see you again you little buddy." Prisma said giving Steven a noogie.

Pearl: "Thanks Prisma. So how was your day in town?"

Dustin: "We'll it was great. Until Ben here thought it was a good idea to freeze Lars like a god forsaking popsicle!" I glared at Ben as the Ben laughed nervously.

Garnet: "You WHAT?!"

Ben: "Hey the guy was a jerk! You should've heard the smack he gave us!"

Pearl: "Benjamin, you are not supposed to turn your powers on unsuspecting civilians like that!"

Ben: "Hey! Don't use my full name!"

Dustin: "You are just lucky I used Heatblast to thaw him out. And luckily Sadie didn't call the cops on us for what you did."

Amethyst: "Hey... It's cool. I don't like Lars, either."

Ben: "See? At least somebody agrees with me!" Ben said as I growled at him to shut him up.

Pearl: "Ben, as an honorary member of out team, it's still your duty to uphold our rules and regulations."

Garnet: "One of our rules is to never use our abilities against a human, except in a dire situation."

Ben: "Well, our team had no rules on how to use our powers. In fact, a lot of our old enemies were human, as well as alien!" Ben yelled back.

Dustin: "That still does not excuse the fact you froze Lars solid!"

Prisma: "As right as you are Ben, I have to agree with Dustin here!"

Ben: "Whose side are you two on anyway?"

Pearl: "You had no team structure?!"

Dustin: "Well other than the fact I was the leader, Ben was second in command and Gwen was usually the strategist, not really no."

Amethyst: "I wish I was on your old team, then."

Ben: "You would have fit right in, Amethyst."

Garnet: "Regardless, you have one warning. No more powers on unsuspecting civilians."

Dustin: "I'll make sure nothing like this happens again. Right, Ben?" I looked at Ben with a stern look to which he nodded while crossing my fingers behind my back.

Dustin: "And as for you Nega Dustin, I expect you to keep your cool from now on! Is that clear?"

Nega Dustin: "C-crystal!" Nega Dustin said a little scared.

Steven opened the freezer.

Steven: "No way!"

Dustin: "What is it dude?" We then looked to see there were Cookie Cat wrappers stacked all over.

Nega Dustin: "What are those?"

He pulled out one of the wrappers as we all surrounded him, with Amethyst sitting on the table.

Amethyst: "We went into town and stole a bunch when we heard they were gone!"

Dustin: "Excuse me!?"

Prisma: "You guys did what!?"

Pearl: "I went back to pay for them..."

Garnet: "The whole thing was MY idea."

Amethyst: "It was everyone's idea!"

Garnet: "Not really."

Pearl: "All that matters is that Steven is happy."

Dustin: "Speaking of which, I better get my notebook and design some blueprints?"

Amethyst: "For what?"

Dustin: "I'll explain later. It's a little gift for Steven. But I want it to be a surprise." I whispered to Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl.

Steven: "Ahhhhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war, but now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaat! Now available at Gurgen's off Route 109!"

The Gems clapped, and I just smiled, Julie and Kibbles giggled, Ben just chuckled and Nega Dustin just snickered at the cute scene and Prisma wiped a tear from his eye like a proud father.

Prisma: "Just like his mother."

Steven unwrapped the Cookie cat, and stopped.

Steven: "I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend." Steven then bites into one "Oh, so good!" Steven's gem begins to glow. "I like to eat the ears first."

Dustin: "What the…"

Amethyst: "Uh, Steven..."

Steven: "Wha-? My gem!"

Amethyst: "Quick, try and summon your weapon!"

Steven: "I don't know how!" Steven started to panic "Ah, its fading! How do I make it come back?!"

Pearl: "Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it."

Amethyst: 'Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either."

Garnet : "Please, don't."

The glow I Steven's gem fades away, and we sigh.

Steven: "Aw, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?"

Dustin: "Maybe you need to learn how the others do it." I looked at the Crystal Gems and winked, trying to give the Gems a hint. Pearl beamed.

Pearl: "Oh, I'll go first!" Pearl singsongs.

Garnet: "By the way Ben, I know you had your fingers crossed when Dustin said he'd make sure you never did what you did earlier again."

Dustin: Benjamin Kirny Tennyson!"

Ben: "How did..."

Garnet: "Future vision."

Kibbles: "Precognition? Sweet."

Garnet: "But don't tell Steven about it yet. He'll know when he's ready. Clear."

Dustin: "Cross my heart and hope to die."

 **Meanwhile in Azmuth's Lab**

Azmith, Gwen, Max, Kevin, Karen, Taiyou, Ovi, Erena and Emille were in Azmuth's lab on Galvan Prime.

Azmuth: "What do you mean a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked them in?" Azmuty asked with wide eyes and disbelief.

Kevin: "We mean exactly what we said."

Karen: "My poor baby boys. Who knows what could happen to them."

Taiyou: "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Erena and Emille: "Onii-chan!" Thus said holding each other crying. Then suddenly Paradox, Spark, Fenika and Bella appeared in the lab.

Gwen: Professor Paradox. Sparky. Bella. Glad to see you guys.

Ovi: "What brings you guys here?"

Sparkh: "We know where Dustin and the others are."

Kevin: "You had nothing to do with this right Fenika?" Kevin asked Fenika with a raised eyebrow.

Fenika: "No I didn't. I may have been a prick back then but I've gone straight! Besides cross dimensional portals are not one of my strongest suits."

Erena: "Can you please just get to the point?"

Paradox: "Percisely."

Back in Beach City

 **No POV**

Later, Dustin and Ben were Seraphinite and Jade again, and Steven was with them as Pearl began her lesson. The three sat in front of her.

Pearl: "Pay attention to these petals, boys. The petals' dance SEEMS improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your OWN dance!" Pearl summoned her spear as it extended, then she spun it around. "Like so." She concluded. The three looked at each other weirdly.

Serphinite:"Thanks, Pearl."

 **Later**

They were at the Big Donut while Steven took some flower petals with him. Amethyst was also with the three, and Ben and Dustin were still Seraphinite and Jade. Steven hurled the petals into the air. Dustin and Ben did, too, after Steven elbowed Dustin.

Steven: "Aww... Neither of us got it." He said.

Jade: "Steven, I think it isn't about petals."

Seraphinite: "That was supposed to be metaphorical."

Amethyst: "Did Pearl tell you the petal thing?"

Steven: "Yeah, we need to practice really hard so we can dance like trees... I think.." Steven answered.

Seraphinite: "Steven, she meant to practice using our internal energy, and putting the energy through our beings so our weapons would come out! I think..."

Jade: "And I thought Brainstorm was difficult to understand."

Seraphinite: "Tell me about it. All those big words and fancy phrases he uses."

Amethyst: "Listen, guys. All that practice stuff is no fun! Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens!" Amethyst whipped the dumpster behind us into two halves. Lars, having come back from being blasted, with a bandage on his forehead, dropped his trash bags.

Lars: "What?! Again?!" He yelled. Ben growled under his breath.

Dustin: "Ben, please calm down." He looked at Dustin and Ben, when then saw the symbol on Dustin's on his chest and Ben's symbol on his shoulder, and ran off screaming.

 **Later**

They went back to the Crystal Temple to see Garnet, at my advice, and hoping shed be any more help.

Steven: "So we're supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?"

Garnet : Yes. Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in…" she then summons her gauntlets "At least that's my way of doin' it."

 **Later**

Everyone was present in the kitchen to see Steven's attempt to summon his weapon.

Steven: "I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So... Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?"

Amethyst: "Okay, your majesty." Amethyst crosses her arms.

Steven : "And Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven moves it at the angle it was.

Pearl: "I don't think it works this way, Steven."

Seraphinite: "I don't know Pearl. I think he's on to something."

Steven : "And Garnet, uh..." He moves Garnet's face upward "Yeah."

Steven : "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time. sigh "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem."

Prizma: "Hey come on kid, don't give up just yet. At least you're trying." Prisma said ruffling Steven's hair.

Kibbles: "Oh come here sweetie." Kibbles said giving Steven a hug.

Pearl: "Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are."

Amethyst: And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless.

Pearl glares angrily as Julie elbows her.

Amethyst: "I... mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!" Garnet nods.

Steven : "Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat!" Steven takes a bite out of it. "Mmm, so good."

Seraphinite: "I bet they are since you seem to enjoy those." Steven gives me one.

Steven: "Here. Try one and you'll like them."

Seraphinite: "Aww. Thanks dude. I guess one wouldn't hurt." I took a bite and I was instantly in love. I ate at a leisurely pace of course.

Then suddenly Steven's gem glows then summons his shield.

Jade: "Woah!"

Seraphinite: "I think he's done it!" I said with an awestruck look."

Pearl: "Steven, it's a shield!"

Steven : "Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Oooh... yeah!"

He accidentally launches his shield which ricochets around the room, breaking a TV. Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head. Luckily Prisma caught it.

Steven : "Huh? Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!"

Kibbles: "Well at least we now know what weapon you have. They say defense is the best offense right?"

Pearl: "I suppose your right Kibbles."

Julie: "Though I don't think the ice cream had something to do with it."

Dustin had a look of realization and began trying to meditate. Steven, Ben and Prisma looked at him funny.

Prizma: "what are you doing dude?"

Seraphinite: "You see, from what I heard from Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet, I gather Steven, Ben and I need to practice so much that summoning our Gem is natural, like you're bringing out a part of yourself!"

Jade: "Wow! Didn't think of it that." Ben said as Garnet shrugged.

Garnet: "It's different for everyone, Ben. If that's Dustin's way, sure." She said. I went back to meditating, seeing if clearing my mind could help me with mine. The gem on my chest glowed a bright lime light and out of it came the Holy Moonlight Greatsword from Bloodborne.

Kibbles: "No way!"

Nega Dustin: "The Holy Moonlight Greatsword from Bloodborne?"

Seraphinite: "I'm impressed it actually worked."

Jade: "Let me try!" Ben did the same thing I did and sure enough out from his gem came a naginata.

Seraphinite: "I'll admit Ben, it suits your look."

Suddenly, we heard a roar. I walked to the edge of the cliff, seeing what I thought we were looking for before. A large bug with a big mane, massive pincer mouth, and gem spikes growing on it's backside.

Seraphinite: "Guys!"

Garnet: "Gems! To battle!" Garnet yelled, hopping down. Amethyst, Pearl, and I went after her after I transformed to Kicktsune while Ben turned into Humongousaur.

Dustin's POV

I threw a fireball at the Mom, who didn't seem to be affected. Garnet tried to punch it, only for her attack to be deflected, too. Amethyst rolled into it, then Pearl used her spear to stab it. Nothing seemed to get it hurt.

Humongousaur: "This one's a tough pest to exterminate! Time to splatter this bug's guts." Ben charged at the centipeetle mother and punched it, but the beast retaliated spitting acid on his face.

Humanogousaur: "Owowowow!"

Garnet: "It's hide is too hard for a direct attack!" Garnet declared. I then spun my tails around like helicopter blades as they were encased in flames.

Kicktsune: "Then let's see of this overside bug can take the heat!" I said launching nine flaming dragon heads from my rails at the giant centipeetle, doing some damage but not much. I then charged at me but a pink energy wall blocked it. We then looked to see Kevin, Max, Gwen, Ovi, Mom, Dad, Erena, Emille, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Sparky, Bella and even Fenika.

Humongousaur: "Guys!"

Kicktsune: "Well I'll be damned!" I said with pure glee.

Karen: "Language young man!" Karen said sternly at me.

Kicjtsune: "Yes Ka-sama!" I said whining like a puppy in trouble.

Kevin: "Pfft! Hahaha! Priceless."

Gwen: "Kevin! Not now!"

Kibbles: "Boy are we glad to see you guys? How did you get here?"

Ovi: "Long story short, Paradox, Bella, Sparky and Fenika brought us here."

Erena: "What is that thing?"

Kicktsune: "Well explain later. Right now we gotta poof this thing." Kevein absorbed the nearest rock and gained a stony exoskin, Erena, Emille and mom transformed into their magical girl forms, dad transformed into his Zoid overlord form, Sparky dialed up his Omnitrix and transformed into Superman while Bella transformed into Ironman and Fenika morphed his metal claws into giant recover pistol barrels.

Fenika: "Locked and loaded baby!" Fenika said as his gun arms made a clocking noises.

Steven: "Guys! I can help!" We looked to see Steven bringing some Cookie Cats with him, while they were piled up in the Cookie Cat freezer.

Fenika: "Who is this little butter ball?"

Karen: "Aww! How cute!"

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst: "STEVEN!" The centipeetle broke the barrier and rushed at Steven. Steven threw the Cookie Cat into his mouth as I held it back. Garnet began to assist me in pulling the centipede back. Steven looked down at his belly, bewildered by something, still consuming his cookie

Steven: "What's wrong?" He asked himself. Garnet punched the centipeetle's tail, and I tossed it into the water near the beach.

Fenika: "Taste lead you oversized hellgrammite!" Fenika said firing massive over sided bullets that exploded on impact, but didn't do anything.

Sparky flew up and fired eye lasers at it while Bella flew at it and fired pulsar blasts, but those had no effect either.

Erena: "Let me try! Night of Serene!" Erena launched herself at the centipeetle with her wand morphed into a sword, but her sword did nothing. It roared and tail whipped her onto the sand.

Emille: "Onee-chan!"

Dad: "Oh that's it! Now I'm mad!" He sent several tentacles at it, ensnaring it in tentacles.

It roared at us as Pearl began shooting lasers from her spear at it, and Amethyst threw a rock at it with her whip.

Karen: "You mess with my family, you mess with me! MOTHER'S HEART!" Mom fired a pink energy blast from her staff.

Taiyou: "TYRANT'S BINDS!" Dad said as he fired dark blasts from the tips of his tentacles.

Ovi: "SHINING HOPE!" Ovi said as he fired a massive ball of light. And just like before, they had no effects on the giant bug.

Prisma tossed Garnet at the centipeetle's face. It bit Garnet as she got to the gemstone that was infact it's one eye.

Humongousaur: "Steven... I think Gem powers don't work with cookies. You need to find a different way. Like, your friends are in danger, or something that makes you happy, or something."

Steven:"How'd you guys master your powers?"

Kicktsune: "By training and experimenting. It takes a long time, but every gift is able to be mastered. You just need to find what makes your powers tick." I told him. I heard Garnet hollering as I saw Amethyst and Pearl still trying to save her. Garnet got bit, and it was trying to swallow her.

Prisma: "Not on my watch you don't big bug!" Prisma fired a blast of blue energy at the creature as it backed away from garnet as Sparky saved Garnet.

Kicktsune: "Alright! I had enough of this!" I slapped the Uktimatrix symbol on my belt, causing for grey spikes to grow and covering me in a green wave of light while changing my appearance. My fur changed from orange to deep blood red and looked more unkempt. My muscle mass had a slight increase, my GAKU-RAN was tied around my waist and looked slightly torn, my pants looking liked they been scratched. My teeth grew sharper with two cabins sticking out. I also had three blade-like claws similar to Wolverine's from X-men sticking out from my knuckles from both hands. My nine tails also had blue flames just on the tip of each tale. I also had a nodachi strapped to my back and two tonfas on both sides of my waist.

Ultimate Kicktsune: "ULTIMATE KICKTSUNE!"

Steven: "Awesome!"

Ultimate Kicktsune: "Hey! Bug brain!" the giant centipeetle looks at me "Yeah! You! Come at me butt ugly!"

The giant bug roared ran towards me. I smirked and my index and middle fingered glowed an orange color.

Pearl: "Is that Dustin?"

Amethyst: "What are you doing man? Dodge!"

Kevin: "Don't worry. He's got this."

As the creature got closer, I held my arm and performed what was an onmyouji chant.

Ultimate Kicktsune: "Rin, pyo, to, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen." I said as I traced an orange line with every word, each line connected to form a nine pointed star with a fireball on each point. Everyone was slack jawed, except for Ben, Julie, Kibbles, Kevin, Nega Dustin and Gwen.

Erena: "Whoa!"

Emille: "No way!"

Gwen: "Keep watching."

Amethyst: "What?"

Pearl: "What on earth?"

Garnet: "This just got interesting."

I then pulled my arm back and then thrust my hand into the center of the star.

Ultimate Kicktsune: "Om!" I said as from the tips of the star sigil came jets of blue fire shaped like dragons launched at Garnet and once they hit their mark, a massive explosion of blue fire came. Once the flames died down, there was nothing but a big scorch mark on the floor, bigger than the last. One the flames subsided, there was nothing but a small green gem that looked somewhat like a Pokéball, which was the centipeetle's gemstone.

I then reverted back to normal as did Ben.

Erena and Emille: "Onii-chan!" both girls ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

Dustin: "There are my baby sisters!" I said returning the hug.

Mom: "My baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Dad reverted back to normal and walked up to Nega Dustin

Dad: "How have you been kiddo?" he said patting Nega Dustin's back.

Nega Dustin: "Doing fine father. Good to see you all again."

Gwen: "I'm so glad you guys are alright."

Garnet: "Taiyou. Karen. It's been too long hasn't it?"

Mom: "Yes it has Garnet. Is Rose around?"

Dustin: "Uhh…we'll explain when we get inside alright."

Garnet: "Nice work, everyone. You lot just might become Crystal Gems sooner than you realize." She told me, Ben, Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Julie. I walked to Steven, who still looked disappointed.

Dustin: "Don't worry buddy. I'm positive you'll get the hang of it sooner or later." I said giving the little guy a hoodie."

Steven: "Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together." His stomach rumbles "Shh, hush now."

Amethyst: "Are you crying?"

Steven : " Only a little!"

Prisma: "Its okay little man! I can't summon a weapon like Gems can."

Amethyst: "Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream."

Pearl: "Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem."

Garnet : "Yes, in your own Steven-y way."

Steven : "I'm okay guys. I just" then his stomach rumbles "Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats."

Kibbles: "Hang on, I got it." Kibbles' staff glowed a green color, and sure enough Steven felt better already.

Dustin: "Feel better?"

Steven: "A lot better. Thanks Kibbles."

 **Later**

After introduction a were made once we got inside, we told everyone that has been happening while we were gone.

Karen: "Im just glad you are all okay."

Azimuth: "Still, I'm quite puzzled about how you got here. Fenika said he had nothing to do with it."

Dustin: "I've been wandering on that myself."

Professor Paradox: "Because you're all here for a reason." Professor Paradox appeared in a blue flash.

Garnet: "Professor Paradox! Good to see you again!"

Professor Paradox: "Likewise Garnet."

Katen: "I would say the same thing. Anyway, where is Rose Quartz? I haven't seen her since Hellniko?" Karen asked as we everyone, minus our friends looked solemn.

Taiyou: "What? What is it?"

Garnet: "Karen, Taiyou, there's no easy way to say this." Garnet said as Pearl and Amethyst looked down.

Pearl: "When Rose found out she was pregnant with Steven, she had to give up her physical form to bring Steven to the world. I'm sorry"

Mom had her mouth covered and began to tear up. Dad held her as she cried. Azimuth hung his head in sorrow upon hearing this.

Garnet: "I'm sorry Karen. I know how close you two were. You two were like sisters."

Azmuth: "Indeed. It is a tragic loss. But luckily her legacy lives on." Amethyst saw Azmuth and was wide eyed.

Amethyst: "A talking frog?"

Azmuth: "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I am Azmuth! Creator of the Omnitrix and of the most intelligent beings in the universe."

Garnet: "Still temperamental as always Azmuth." Garnet snickered.

Dustin: "So any reason why we got sucked here?"

Professor Paradox: "Well, all I can say is this. You lot will need to aid young Steven here in his journey."

Ben: "So you mean were stuck here until our job is done?"

Sparky: "Absolutely dude."

Nega Dustin: "But what about Bellwood? Who is gonna be there to save the town while were stuck here?"

Bella: "Got ya covered." Bella said with a snap of a finger and there came clones of me, Ben, Nega Dustin, Julie, Kibbles, and Ship.

Dustin: "Uhhh…"

Fenika: "You have me to thank. I simply used alchemy to make these replicas of you guys."

Ben: "Thanks. I guess."

Professor Paradox: "So meanwhile, you all have some catching up to do. Till then." Professor Paradox said as he, Sparky, Fenika and Bella disappeared in a blue flash.

Steven then walks up to my parents with a smile on his face.

Steven: "Did you two really know my mom?"

Karen: "Why yes honey. I'm Karen and this is my husband Taiyou. And these two are our daughters Erena and Emille, and this is our little friend Ovi" Serena and Emille then hugged Steven from both sides.

Erena and Emille: "So cute!" Steven was blushing in embarrassment while giggling.

While everyone was socializing, I went to the Cookie Cat freezer and I dialed up my Ultimatrix and went Upgrade.

Then I merged with the freezer and after a short minute of tampering and changing it, I then reverted back to normal and went to Steven.

Dustin: "Hey little dude! I got something for ya."

Steven: "Really? What is of?"

I moved aside to reveal what appears to be remade version of the cookie cat freezer, the only noticeable difference being an entry touchpad with buttons corresponding to an English QWERTY keyboard. There was also s coin slot under where the keypad is.

Steven: "Whoa! Isn't that the Cookie Cat freezer?"

Dustin: "Sure is man! I used Upgrades tech power to give it a major make-over. Come on I'll show you how this bad boy works." I said as everyone followed to the kitchen and observed.

Dustin: "This thing is somewhat like a vending machine." I pulled out my walled and pulled out two quarters. "Upon depositing fifty cents into the coin slot, anyone is prompted to enter the name of any frozen treat using this touchpad here. This mechanical marvel is capable of creating anything frozen. Such as Ice cream, frozen yogurt, popsicles, snow cones, even frozen TV dinners, frozen meats or veggies, the works."

Ben: "You did this for Steven?"

Dustin: "You got it. But the best part is this gizmo here can whip up any frozen food item from all over the multiverse itself. Now to put it to use." I said as I inserted my two quarters into the slot, pressed the keys on the touchpad and after short minute, the door opens and in it is a Cooke Cat.

Dustin: "And presto! Instant frozen food."

Steven: "Well thanks but I think I had enough Cookie Cats for one day. But I really love what you did for me."

Dustin: "Ypu're welcome little man." I said as peeled the wrapper off and took a bite.

Erena: "Well? Any good?"

Dustin: "You bet it is. And the best part is that it never runs out of power, requires zero maintenance, and anything your in the mood for, it will beam it up for you. And I do mean anything."

Amuth: "Hmm. I'll admit a bit trivial, but ingenious. And you did all that with Upgrade?"

Dustin: "Yep. Thank god for Galvanic Mechamorphs and their technopathic abilities right?"

Karen: "That has to be the most sweetest thing you've ever done honey." Karen said hugging me.

Max: "Youre boy is a diamond in the rough."

Taiyou: "I know he is."

I snapped my fingered, making pair of quarters appear in everyone's hand.

Dustin: "Care to give it a whirl?"

Ben: "I suppose."

Ovi: "I'm in too."

Erena: "Me first."

* * *

Author's note:

Well chapter one is done. And we finally know about Prisma's origins. Well that's it for today and as always I'll we you on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody my name is Dustinhogan83 and welcome to another Dustin 10 crossover story and this time its Steven universe. There will be some minor OCs in this story but not a whole lot. And there will be no harems in this story. So without further a do, let's get to it.

* * *

Ben and Julie Age: 15

Kibbles Age: 18

Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Eye in the sky**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

"YELLING"

 **Alien Database/Terminology**

Singing

Dustin as Seraphinite and Ben as Jade were seen dancing in front of the others. Steven was busy playing video games at the time while Julie, Nega Dustin, Ship and Kibbles watched them danced. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl were trying to teach us about dancing, which is how they perform fusion. In all honesty when Dustin, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Kibbles were told Gems can fuse, they were shocked. Dustin and Ben kept trying for different styles, but nothing was triggering a Gem glow. Dustin and Ben were doing tango and I twirled Ben, only to have him fall on my butt.

Pearl: "You're doing it all wrong boys! Let your Gems guide your movement, you can't force it!" Ben grunted at her. Dustin then had an idea.

Seraphinite: "What about we listen to a song? That might be able to help." I suggested as Amethyst nodded.

Amethyst: "Could work. Let 'em listen to music they like. It'll be easier for them to dance."

Now Dustin can dance as he is known to cut a rug at school dances. But Ben however is a different story. Ben only danced at the wedding five years ago. Ben still can't believe Gems have to dance in order to fuse.

Though fusion is not as easy as it looks. According to Pearl, each Gem participating in the fusion process must be in synch physically, spiritually and emotionally. And if Dustin and Ben were in any need to fuse as Seraphinite and Jade, then Ben's gonna have to pick up the slack.

Garnet: "Sounds like a good idea. What's your favorite type of music?"

Seraphinite: "Well for me its usually rock, early 2000 pop, cultural and some classic."

Jade: "Rock is my favorite!" Ben yelled, strumming the air in front of them. I just chuckled at the sight. Then Dustin pulled out his phone, which he's happy he had upon arrival, and went on YouTube and sure enough, he dialed a song that both he and Ben both enjoyed.

Seraphinite: "Nothing too crass or inappropriate while Steven is over there, wouldn't want to poison his mind with that. How about Bring me to life by Evanescence?"

Jade: "Aw yeah baby! Now ere talking!"

Amethyst: "Who?"

Nega Dustin: "It's a favorite band of there's. If there's one band Dustin loves, it's Evanescence"

Julie: "Just listen and you'll love it."

I played the song and sure once the music played, we danced in a style that was a mix of ballroom dancing and rave. Ben was a bit shaky at first, but eventually he was getting the hang of it.

(Cue Bring me to life by Evanescence)

Amethyst: "Wow. Nice choice for music. I'm liking it already." Amethyst said feeling the beat.

Pearl: "And that dance is something new. Even I've never seen dance style like this."

Nega Dustin: "Judging by the moves, it seems Dustin mixed ballroom dancing with rave dancing."

We danced and sure enough, our gems started to glow as well as our symbols. Then sure enough our bodies became light and merged into a slightly taller form. Once the glow dissipated, we became a new gem entirely.

Our fusion form possesses long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists a black and white with an hourglass shape logo on the stomach. Two clear gemstones appeared on her chest and right shoulder. And with the finishing touch, the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol appeared on the center of her waist.

Fusion Gem: "PRISM!"

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Gem**

 **Given Name: Prism**

 **Prism is a fusion between Seraphinite and Had. She can copy another's power and become immune to it, as well as survive and adapt to an environment and become the embodiment of the elements.**

* * *

(Bring me to life by Evanescence fade out)

Everyone was amazed by this, and Steven even was start eyed when saw the he fusion.

Julie: "Oh! My! God!"

Ship: "Ship!"

Nega Dustin: "No way!"

Kibbles: "Wow!"

Steven: "Cool!"

The three gems looked at Prism with pure shock. Prism then looks at herself with shock at first and then amazement. Prism then then looked at herself with amazement.

Prism: "Awesome. This is weird yet cool at once." Prism said with mixed emotions. But Prism were then split back into Jade and Seraphinite.

Seraphinite: "So that's what it feels like to fuse."

Jade: "Yeah. Weird." Jade said as both reverted back to human.

Pearl: "I'm surprised you two managed to fuse with such ease. Especially on the first try." Pearl said with shocka and amusement.

Amethyst: "That song was pretty awesome man." Amethyst said still lumped up to the song.

Dustin: "Yeah. My most favorite band. But I listen to other kinds of music too."

Nega Dustin: "And that dance you performed. I noticed it was a mix of rave dancing and ballroom dancing."

Dustin: "Yeah. Something I came up with on the fly." Dustin said as Steven walked back up a record case showing a guy riding on a rocket. He looked like Steven in the face, but had much longer hair.

Ben: "Nice record." Ben said.

Pearl: "It's something from Steven's father."

Nega Dustin: "I definitely see the resemblance." Nega Dustin said looking at the record and at Steven.

Kibbles: "Where is he?" Kibbles asked.

Garnet: "He lives in town. He runs a car wash." Dustin looked at the cover and noticed they also had a record player with them.

Julie: "What music does he play?" Julie asked Steven.

Steven: "Rock." Steven said with his usual smile.

Dustin: "I'd like to hear it. Classic Rock is also a favorite of mine."

Garnet: "Well there are much better tunes if you ask us." Garnet said. I just nodded.

Pearl: "But hey… like… our…" Pearl stopped herself from talking. I had a good idea of who she meant.

Dustin: "You mean your leader Rose Quartz liked the same music too?" in asked in curiosity.

Pearl: "Yes. She loved and cared for everything o this planet." Pearl said with a sad smile.

Garnet: "I'm still surprised your parents are Karen and Taiyou Honjou." Garnet said.

Ben: "Imagine our shock when Mr. Taiyou and Mrs. Karen told us they were two of seven multiversal warriors called the Enforcers."

Amethyst: "Oh believe me. That Hellniko guy surely was no pushover." Amethyst said with a shiver.

Pearl: "At least that hideous abomination is now dealt with once and for all." Pearl said with a shiver as well.

Dustin: "Yeah. Thankfully Fenika helped us beat that freak."

Ben: "Yeah. At least he's doing a whole lot better after he joined our team." Ben said as Dustin looked up to see a mural of a woman with massive pink curled, pink lips and wearing a white dress.

Dustin: "I still can't believe Rose gave up her physical form to bring Steven into the world. That has to be pretty tough on the little guy." Dustin said feeling sorry for Steven.

Garnet: "I know you feel bad for Steven, but there was nothing we could do about it." Garnet said putting a hand on my shoulder, casujng him to smile and noticed Steven standing next to him with a smile on his face.

Steven: "Thanks Dustin. My mom was a good person." Steven said as Dustin smiled and hugged the boy, to which Steven didn't mind.

Pearl: "Is Dustin okay?" Pearl asked the others.

Nega Dustin: "He's fine. He's an empath. If there's me thing he is known for is his big heart and kind nature." Nega Dustin said as Dustin released Steven form the hug.

Steven: "Maybe a game of Cookie Cat could make you feel better." Steven said as Dustin nodded his head hed went for the controller.

Ben: "I'm surprised you got far with that game dude? I've been stuck with that Cookie Cat game for days." Ben said with an annoyed look.

Dustin: "You do know he does have other games right Ben?" Dustin asked pointing to other games on a shelf.

***The next day***

Steven : "Hey, Fryman, give me the bits!" Steven said as I wandered what those were as he flips the sign.

Mr. Fryman: "Steven! We're closed."

Steven : "Aww, what?"

Amethyst: "Give 'em the bits!The bits, the bits..." Amythyst chants while continuously hitting the counter. Thankfully I was there to calm things down.

Dustin: "Woah. Was up that Amethyst." I said as Fryman notices me.

Fryman: "Hey, I know you! You're that blue lizard thing that saved me from those thugs two days ago!" He smiled, removing the closed sign he just put up. I was bashful.

Dustin: "Yeah that was me. I call him XLR8. But ou don't have to stay open for me, sir." I told him.

Fryman: "I insist! What can I get you?" He answered.

Dustin: "I guess I can pay for whatever Steven and Amethyst want. Honestly, I was going to have dinner with the Gems and Steven tonight." I replied.

Dustin: "Sure thing. What would you two like?" He asked them.

Amethyst: "Give us the bits!" Amethyst said, pounding on the table. "The bits… the bits…" Steven joined in.

Amethyst and Steven: "THE BITS! THE BITS! THE BITS!" The two chanted said in unison aa I just gigled at the sight.

Fryman: "Okay, take it easy on the counter." Fryman told the two, leaving to make bits.

Dustin: "What are bits anyway?" I asked them.

Steven: "The bits leftover from when the fries are cooking." Steven told me. I smiled widely.

Dustin: "Hey, Fryman! I'll have a batch of too! With fries please!" I yelled.

Fryman: "First time the Universes wanted fries! Coming right up!" I slapped a 20 dollar bill on the table. Thankfully me and my pals got jobs. I suggested because I didn't want to feel like me and my group were taking advantage of the Gems. I work at the Beach City Aquarium, Ben works with Greg at the Carwash, Nega Dustin works with Kofi's Pizza shop and Julie and Kibbles work as janitors for the local school.

Dustin: "Keep the change good sir." I replied.

Steven: "Dustin you don't have to." Steven told me. I just ruffled his hair.

Dustin: "It's all good dude. "

Amethyst: "So you saved Fryman from a stixjup three days ago?" Amethyst said as I looked at her.

Dustin: "Yeah. I told you and the others that day. Remember?" I asked with a raised brow as Amethyst realised.

Amethyst: "Oh yeah. Forgot that." Amethyst said as she was done with the bits and ate the whole box too. I was shocked that she can eat, despite Gems have no need for food, or air.

Dustin: "Wow. Don't thake this the wrong way Amethyst, but I'm surprised you can eat since Gems don't really need food or air to survive. And judging by how yiu atebthe box, I'd say you eat anything organic or inorganic." I said to Amethyst as she just shrugged.

Amethyst: "Meh." Amethyst said as I smiled.

Dustin: "You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. Back then I could eat anything I could want. One time I even ate two double meat cheese burgers." I said as Amethyst and Steven looked at me with wide eyes.

Steven: "Wow. Really?" Steven asked me as I nodded.

Dustin: "Yeah. But now a days I don't eat as much as I used too. At that age your bound to get growth spurts. Of course my stomach had a bulge and I took a nap after that, but I could never forget that." I said as I noticed Ben and the others walking towards us.

Ben: "Hey dude." Ben said.

Ben: "Hey Ben. How was your first day at the Car Wash?" I asked him as he shrugged.

Ben: "Not too bad. Used Ditto to create three clones, then went Water Hazard, Overflow and Ranamon to speed up the process." Ben said with a grin as I had a deadpan.

Dustin: "Oh dear God! Please tell me Ranamon didn't wear a white T-shirt or a Bikini!" I said as Ben blushed like crazy and was taken aback.

Ben: "What?! No man! You really think I'd do something that stupid?" Ben asked with wide eyes, insulted by the insinuation.

Dustin: "You seriously want me to answer that?" I asked, knowing Ben wouldn't really do something that crazy, but he has done some stupid stuff at times.

Julie: "To be honest you have done some pretty stupid things." Julie said with a snicker, Ben looked at her with a slight glare

Ben: "I don't do stupid things!" Ben said as I just gave him a deadpan look.

Dustin: "Really? Remember the time we visited Basara's place and you hopped into one of his Gundams and used it to do transformers impersonations?" I said as Ben was taken aback.

Ben: "Oh come on! It was laying in the middle of the garage." Ben said in defense.

Dustin: "It was an unfinished prototype model!" I said making Steven and Amethyst gems co fused.

Nega Dustin: "Ahem! Anyway, Kofi was a nice guy. The cashier job isn't much but its better than nothing. Plus his family are pretty interesting people." Nega Dustin said as Kibbles hugged me.

Kibbles: "Me and Julie had a good day ourselves. " Kibbles said as Julie nodded.

Julie: "So? How was your first day at the Aquarium?" Julie asked me.

Dustin: "Not to shabby actually. There are times I get to teach young ones aboutbthe saeand all who inhabit it, I even get up close and personal with some of the sea critters there as Ripjaws, Overflow or any of my aquatic aliens, except hydrosaur." I said as we walking back to the house.

Kibbles: "What a beautiful view." Kibbles said admiring the sunset.

Steven: "Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky." Steven said as Amethyst bursts in laughter.

Amethyst: "Yeah, that big hot second su.." Amethyst then gasps upon noticing the second sun Steven mentioned. "Oh no, what is that doing here?" We then noticed this and I got a bad feeling about this.

Dustin: "Amethyst?" I asked a bit worried.

Steven : "What is it?" Amethyst picks him up and runs while Steven drops his bits. But thankfully Nega Dustin used his psychic poets to catch them.

After a quick run back to the temple, we noticed the thing in the sky was getting closer by the minute. Garnet and Pearl were on edge by this.

Garnet: "This is bad…" Garnet said. We looked up, seeing a red ball covering the sun.

Pearl: "Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" Pearl said peering through a telescope.

Amethyst: "Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst said running towards them carrying Steven

Pearl: "We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?" Pearl said angrily at Amethyst.

Amethyst: "Eating fry bits with the guys." Amethyst told her as Nega Dustin gave Steven his bits.

Steven: "Ooh! Cool! Can I look?" Steven said, looking through Pearl's telescope.

Dustin: "What even is that?" I asked a bit worriedly.

Pearl: "It isn't cool, Steven. It's a RED EYE!" Pearl told us as Prizma appeared out of the Ultimatrix.

Steven: "Oh no! It'll infect us all!" Steven exclaimed as me, Prizma, Kibbles and Julie snickered.

Garnet: "That's pinkeye, Steven." Garnet said as I chuckled a bit.

Dustin: "That would be really bad though. But all joking aside, what's hat thing doing here." I said as we looked at the red eye.

Pearl: "It's going to crush us, along with a city full of oblivious people! We have to stop it!" Pearl said.

Dustin: "Not if we have a say in the matter! Ben!" I said to Ben who nodded. We both dialed up our watches and transformed.

I transformed to my Saiyan form, Caulifla while Ben transformed into Chromastone.

Dustin: "CAULIFLA! Oh yeah…"

Ben: "CHROMASTONE"

I brought my hands together, then pulled them back. "KAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…."

Steven: "What's he doing?" Steven asked as Prizma pulled him back a bit.

Prizma: "You may want to step back a bit." Prizma said as Garnet, Amethyst and Peral did as Prizma said got in front of Steven.

Caulifla:"HAAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…." The beam became blue, and it glowed in my hands now while Chromastone charged up a rainbow colored light.

Caulifla: "HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, firing a large blue blast at the Red Eye while Ben fired a rainbow colored beam at it.. When it hit, I thought I was pushing it back, but it kept moving forward.

Caulifla: "What?!" I yelled at it. Ben and I powered up again, forcing it back slightly, but it seemed to repel the attack after another minute of blasting it.

Chromastone: "Crap. That didn't seem to work." Ben said as I nodded.

Steven : "What are we going to do?" Steven asked in worry.

Caulifla: "Is there anything that can take this stupid thing down?" I asked.

Garnet: "The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." Garnet said as Steven, me, Ben, Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Julie were wide eyed in shock.

Steven: "My mom?" Steven asked in amazement.

Amethyst: "If Rose were here, this would be so easy." Amethyst moaned angrily as Prizma nodded.

Pearl:" I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Pearl said as suddenly Ovi, mom, dad, Kevin, Gwen, Erena and Emille appeared. They were accompanied by Sparky, Bella and Fenika.

Sparky: "Hopefully we're not too late." Sparky said as I nodded.

Caulifala: "Just in time actually. But why are you guys hear so suddenly?" I asked as Bella pointed at the sky, namely at the red eye.

Caulifla: "Oh." Steven then gasped.

Chromastone: "What is it kid?" Ben asked Steven who had a look of realization.

Steven: "If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" Steven said as Ben and I reverted back to human form.

Dustin: "Hopefully he does." I said as I transformed into XLR8.

Pearl: "Greg is... nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." Pearl said sugarcoating her opinion as Amethyst approached.

Amethyst: "Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven." Amethyst said as she puts hand on Steven's shoulder.

Pearl: "AMETHYST!" Pearl said annoyed.

Amethyst: "I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now." Amethyst said as Garnet nodes.

Garnet: "True." Garnet said as Prizma shook his head.

Prizma: "I have to politely disagree. Sure Greg is not quite tidy, but he isn't that reckless." Prizma said as Steven smiled at him.

Steven : "Yeah. I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him." Steven said as I.

Dustin: "You know Greg?" I asked Prizma who nodded.

Prizma: "Yeah. I met him quite a few times. That was before I volunteered to go into the Ultimatrix." Prizma said as I looked at Garnet.

Garnet: "He and Greg are good friends. Like brothers even." Garnet said as I transformed into XLR8.

XLR8: "I'll go with you Ste-man. You guys stay here and help out." I said to Ben, Julie, Kibbles and Nega Dustin who nodded.

Garnet: "Go on ahead. We can handle this, Steven." Garnet then picks up Amethyst and tosses her at the Red Eye, to no effect, making Amethyst fall into the ocean.

Kevin: "Seriously?" Kevin asked as I picked up Steven.

XLR8: "Lets go buddy." I said as Steven nodded and we were off

Pearl: Okay, good luck." Pearl said half heartedly as mom, Erena and Emille transformed into their magical girl forms, dad transformed into his Zoid Overlord form, Ben transformed into Atomic, Kyle transformed into Lithos (the rock titan from Hercules) and Bella transformed into Optimus Prime.

Fenika: "Lets blow this freaking thing to kingdom come!" Fenika said morphing his claws into rocket launcher barrels.

Fenika: "Hasta la vista, baby!" Fenika said as he fired multiple rockets at it, which did nothing.

Erena: "Lets see how that thing likes this." Erena said as her wand transformed into her sword which the blade glowed a yellow light while Emille's scythe glowed a magenta light.

Erena/Emille: "Eat this! NIGHT OF SERENE/PAIN OF LILITH!" Erena and Emille said in unison, swinging their weapons, releasing two crescent shaped waves of energy flew at the red eye. But like with Fenika's attack, it was useless.

Kevin: "Great! Hopefully those two can find that cannon before its too late." Kevin said in worry.

***At Greg's Carwash***

We zoomed through town, and found the building. It was a large white building with a garage, saying "It's a Wash" on a sign above it. There was already a van saying 'Mr. Universe' parked outside of it. I knocked on the van.

Me and Steven were at Greg's van at his carwash. Steven was banging at Greg's van door to get his attention.

Steven: "Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the— WORLD!" Steven said climbing on the van.

Dustin: "Mr. Universe, this is urgent." I said helping out Steven.

Steven: "Dad!" Steven said when he trips and sets off car alarm. Greg then bursts out with a waffle iron.

Greg: "Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" Greg said as I just chuckled a bit.

Dustin: ' _A waffle iron? That's you're weapon of choice?_ ' I thought with a smile.

Steven: "Dad, it's me!" Steven said on top of the van.

Greg: "Steven?" Steven jumps down and hugs his dad.

Greg: "I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?" Greg said s he notices me.

Greg: "Oh hey there. You must be Dustin right?" Greg asked me as I nodded.

Dustin: "Yes sir. I trust Ben has been doing a good job here?" I said as Greg nodded with a smile.

Greg: "Yup. And just call me Greg. Mr. Universe sounds to formal." Greg said as I nodded.

Steven : "What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago." Steven asked as Greg blushes in embarrassment.

Greg: "Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the car wash. At least Ben helped me out today tough. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?" Greg said as Steven Blushes while I just smiled.

Steven : "No! I need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!"

Greg: "Eyeball?"

Steven : "That!" Steven points to the Red Eye as Greg and I look at the direction Steven points to.

We see Erena, Emille, dad, mom, Bella as Celestial and Sparky as Gyros (the ice titan from hercules) doing their best to fend of the Red eye.

Greg: "Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair." Greg said rubbing his head.

Steven: But they need Mom's cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!" Steven said as I just placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dustin: "I'm sure its not in any of those places." I said admiring his imagination.

Greg "Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be."

***with the others***

The Gems and others were trying their best to fend off the red eye. Ben was Atomic, Erena and Emille were their in final magical girl forms, Bell was transformed to Ultraman, Sparky was Lucemon Chaos Mode and Ship was morphed into a large plasma canon with Julie manning it.

Garnet: "Hmm. So far nothing is working." Garnet as Prizma walked up.

Prizma: "I doubt this may help, but let's I've it a shot." Prizma said as a large blue energy orb appeared above them, and with a swing of his arm, the orb fired round after round of little energy bolts. After a good few minutes, the barrage of energy bolts did down. They seemed to have leave some burn marks on it, but nothing else.

Atomix: "Alright! Let's see you survive this big red!" Ben said charging up a ball of green energy while Erena readied her bow and Emille charged up her staff.

Aomix: "HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA HAAAAA!" Ben fired a green energy ball.

Erena: "LUNAR EMPRESS OF SERENITY!" Erena said firing her arrow.

Emille: "ETERNAL NIGHT OF SERENE!" Emille said firing a dark energy beam. The attacks hit there target and a massive explosion was made. But as soon as the smoke cleared, the eye was still standing.

Atomix: "OH COME ON!" Ben said in annoyance.

Fenika: "Guess I'll just reload my NUCLEAR PLASMA CANNONS!" Fenika said as his claws fused and formed into massive bazooka like cannons with green lights.

Pearl: "Uh…is that safe?" Pearl asked in worry as Sparky just moved her back a bit.

Fenika: "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" Fenika said as he fired two large bolts of nuclear energy that created a massive explosion similar to a nuclear warhead.

Gwen: "Whoa!"

Amethyst: "Crazy!"

Bella: "Fenika you freaking lunatic!" Bella said as Fenika looked with admiration with a smirk on his face, but that instantly turned into frustration with a scowl when he saw his attack didn't do jack shit.

Fenika: "Oh for the love of God!" Fenika said getting mad.

Kevin: "So far nothing we throw at it is gonna cut it." Kevin said with frustration.

Gwen: "Hopefully those two find that cannon before its too late." Gwen said praying for the best.

***at U-Stor storage Unit***

Steven : "A magical storage unit!" Steven said rushing to U-Stor.

Dustin: "Good place to start." I said with a smile.

Greg: "Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." Greg said as he winks as Steven who looks at him cluelessly.

Greg: "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here." Greg said as I transformed into Jury Rigg.

Steven: "Aww. What's his little guy?" Steven asked with start eyes.

Jury Rigg: "Jury Rigg. As his name suggests, he can build things from scratch. Just decided to use this little guy to speed things up. And maybe I can use some old stuff you may no longer need to fix some neat gadgets." I said as Greg opens the door and reveals a shed filled to the brim with boxes and clutter.

Greg: "I don't see why not. I hardly use most of this stuff anyway." Greg said shrugging.

Steven: "If I'm going in there, I'm gonna need some gear." Steven then ties a flashlight to his head with sock and electric cord wrapped around waist while I willed out a Chromastone Flashlight.

Steven: "Here we go." Steven said as we hopped in.

Jury Rigg: "Dive, dive, dive." I said while chuckling like a little mischievous imp.

Greg "Good luck guys!" Greg said as we crawled into the shed.

Steven : "Woah, cool! It's like a dad museum." Steven said as I couldn't help but agreed.

Jury Rigg: "Got that right. Some of this stuff may actually be worth something. Heck, pickers may be interested in buying some of this stuff. As they say, one man's trash is another mans treasure." I said as we traversed deeper and continued our search.

Steven: "There it is!" Steven said as he pulls down golf clubs.

Jury Rigg: "Golf clubs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven: "Do you golf?" Steven asked Greg outside.

Greg: "Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually." Greg said as I continued to look until I notice a cannon shaped object.

Jury Rigg: "Yes! Pay dirt! " I said as me and Steven started rummaging.

Steven: "No, no..." I said as I rummaged and found a t-shirt cannon.

Jury Rigg: "Ooh. A T-shirt Cannon. I could use this for a later project." We then noticed a box full of CDs.

Steven: "Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CDs!" Steven gets one and stores it in his pocket.

Greg: "Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country." Greg asked as I was shocked. I know the guy was a musician, but a one man band, he had to be good.

Steven : "I know, Dad." Steven chuckled.

Jury Rigg: "If you don't mind Greg, may I burn the songs on every CD to my mp3 player?" I aksed as Greg was in thought.

Greg: "Well, I suppose. Though how do you tend to do that with all those CDs?" Greg asked as I just smirked.

Dustin: "Oh nothing but Upgrade can't handle. Plus your music is pretty cool. Listened to one of your records." I said as Greg was bashful.

Greg: "Thanks. When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except…" Greg said as Steven interrupted.

Steven: "An ALLIGATOR!" Steven said while unjust chuckled.

Greg: "No, it was your mother." Greg said with a smile.

Steven : "Hahaha, I know." Steven said as we went even deeper into the clutter.

Greg: "And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me." Greg said as I guess he was talking about rose.

Jury Rigg: "Oh, you mean Rose Quartz right?" I asked as Greg was a bit shocked.

Greg: "Yeah! How did you know that?" Greg asked as I continued to look around.

Jury Rigg: "Well, you could say that my parents were good pals with Rose Quartz." I said as Greg realized something.

Greg: "Wait. You mean Taiyou and Karen? I remember those two. We only met once but I knew them." Greg said as Steven accidently breaks a photo frame.

Steven : "Uh, Dad, I broke a photo." I ran to see if Steven didn't cut himself and I saw that is breaks photo frame of Greg and Rose. Rose Quartz looks like a normal human woman compared to the other gems.

Greg: "It's okay buddy. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Greg said as the T-shirt cannon began to glow a pink light.

Steven : "Huh?" Steven asked as we then gasped.

Steven: "The light cannon!" Steven said as I reverted back to human.

Dustin: "Sweet! We found it." I said as Greg was looked at the red eye.

Greg: "Oh boy, that thing's giving me the willies." Gred said rubbing his stomach.

Steven: "Dad, we found it!" Steven called out, getting Greg's attention.

Greg: "Really?" Greg said as Steven ties a cord around cannon.

Steven : "Get the van!" Steven said as me and Steven pulled it out. "This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!"

Greg: "How? It's too big for the van." Greg said as an idea pooped into my head.

Dustin: "Allow me." I said as I held onto the left and right side of the Ultimatrix face-plate. "Trixie, set the Fusion feature." I said as Trixie appeared on the faceplate.

Trixie: "You got it." She said as she disappeared and the faceplate glowed and the ultimatrix beeped.

Steven: "Who was that?" Steven asked as Greg was curious too.

Dustin: "Trixie. She's the Ultimatrix's AI, or artificial intelligence. Ultimatrix Fusion Command: Four Arms and XLR8 – Code 1010" I said as the Ultimatrix beeped and showed a hologram of the fusion.

Steven: "Whoa! Fusion?" Steven said as I smiled and slammed on the faceplate, transforming into the fusion alien, transforming me into the Tetramand/Kineceleran hybrid.

Power Sprint: "POWER SPRINT!" I screamed out the name of the fusion. (Yes I come up with the names for the fusions as I'm not a huge fan of mixing two names together.)

Steven: "Cool!" Steven exclaimed with start eyes.

Greg: "That's new." Greg said amazed.

Power Sprint: "Yep! Muscle and speed rolled into one." I said as I picked up the cannon with ease as Steven and Greg got in the van and we were off to the beach.

Steven : "Is it gonna be okay?" Steven asked Greg who shrugged.

Greg: "If every pork chop were perfect—" Greg said as Steven finished.

Steven : "We wouldn't have hot dogs!" As Steven said that, I chuckled a bit.

Power Sprint: "Forgive me, but is that a saying you two came up with?" I chuckled at how funny it sounds.

Greg: "Yeah, it kinda is." Greg chuckled a bit too.

Steven: "It basically our way of saying no worries." Steven said as I nodded.

Power Sprint: "Ah. I gocha!" I said with a nod.

Greg: "That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out." Greg said as I saw the red eye was intact getting closer.

Steven : "Can't the van go any faster?" Steven asked also panicking.

Greg: "This is faster." Greg said as Stevn pulled out one of the CDs from earlier.

Steven : "Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD." Steven said.

Power Sprint: "Yeah. Some music should help calm our nerves a bit." I said with a smile.

Greg: "What? Really? Come on, you've heard it." Greg said to Steven embarrassedly.

Power Sprint: "I haven't." I said wanting to hear the contents on the CD.

Steven : "You come on." Steven chuckled as he inserted the disk.

Steven : "Let Me Drive My Van (into Your Heart)" Let me drive my van into your heart!"

"I know I'm not that tall… I know I'm not that smart… but let me drive my van into your heart… let me drive my van into your heart!" I turned, seeing the Mr. Universe van heading for the beach while dragging a pink cannon shaped object towards us. It looked like it was scraping the road being pulled by a child's wagon.

"I know I'm not that rich… I'm trying to get my start. So let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart!"

"No way! They found it?!" Pearl asked crazily. Garnet and Amethyst looked equally surprised.

"And if we look out of place, well, baby that's okay! I'll drive us into outer space where we can't hear what people say. I know I don't have a plan. I'm working on that part. At least I got a van, do let me drive my van into your heart!" It began repeating the song as Steven and Greg left the car, dragging the cannon behind them.

***back at the Beach***

Amethyst was being washed ashore after being flung at the red eye yet again, but with no avail.

Amethyst: "Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it." Amethyst said as she then notices Steven, me and Greg.

Amethyst: "Is that... ?" Amethyst said as Greg's Van when to a hault and I stopped alongside the others.

Steven : "Hey, guys!" Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet then notice me.

Garnet: "Dustin?" Garnet asked a so smiled and did two peace signs with my two right arms.

Power Sprint: "Wassup!" I said as Pearl seemed shocked by my new appearance.

Pearl: "What is this form?" Pearl asked as I smiled.

Power Sprint: "A fusion with Four Arms and XLR8. I'll explain later!" I said as I gently dropped the cannon.

Pearl: "He really had it!" Pearl gasped.

Amethyst: "We're SAVED!" "Amethyst said jumping in front of Garnet and Pearl. Greg than notices Prizma.

Greg: "Prizma. Hey buddy!" Greg said as he and Prizma got into a bro hug.

Prizma: "Good to see you to old pal!" Prizma said as the both chuckled like brothers.

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet: "Woah!" The Red Eye's gravity begins to pull everything towards it, causing rumbling and destruction.

Power Sprint: "What the…" I asked in pure shock As I reverted back to human.

Kevin: "This thing has a gravity lift?! You kidding me?!" Kevin asked as we all held onto something.

Garnet : "We have to use it now." Garnet said.

Pearl: "I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!" Pearl exclaimed as I looked at Ben, and we both nod. We both dialed out watches and transformed into a different alien. I was Gemplifier while Ben was Shock Rock.

Gemplifier/Shock Rock: "GEMPLIFIER/SHOCK ROCK!" We both shouted in Unison as Greg, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet saw out new forms.

Amethyst: "Whoa!" Amethyst said as we both looked at each other and smiled

Shock Rock: "Just wait!"

Gemplifier: "You've seen nothing yet!" I said as we collided out fists, causing our bodies to glow a bright golden yellow color as a massive column of light appeared, brightening the whole area like the sun were close by.

***At the town***

Fry Man was panicking when he notices a bright light in the distance.

Fry Man: "Huh?"

Sadie and Lars were also noticing the bright light column not to far away.

Sadie: "Whoa."

Lars: "Is it the apocalypse or something?" Lars asked freaking out a bit.

***Back at the beach***

The column of light dissipated and had fused to a different alien entirely. Garnet, Greg, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst were amazed at what they were seeing. It was basically Shock Rock, but with golden yellow crystals on his arms, forming bulky forearms with thee claw-like fingers and a spike jutting out from the back of each hand, golden crystal leg guards, v-shaped crystal on his head and his energy body glowed neon yellow instead of bright cerulean.

Prizmagna: "PRIZMAGNA!" The new alien shouted in a voice that sounded like both Shock Rock and Gemplifier speaking in unison.

Greg: "No way!" Greg said amazed.

Steven: "Sweet!" Steven said with his traditional start eyes.

Garnet: "remarkable."

Amethyst: "Awesome!"

Pearl: "Well I'll be!"

Prizmagna looked at the sky towards the Big Eye.

Prizmagna: "Time to put on a light show for this big freak!" Prizmagna said as a massive wyvern made of yellow light appeared behind him before being launched up at the big eye at rocket speed. Once sit land its target it managed to somewhat blind it, but not destroy it.

Prizmagna: "Alright! Disabled for the time being!"

Steven: "Dad, how do we use it?" Steven asked Greg who only shrugs.

Fenika: "YOU GUYS CAN'T TURN THE FREAKING THING ON?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Feniks yelled to them as Kibbles slapped his arm.

Kibbles: "Don't be rude!" Kibbles said with narrowed eyes.

Fenika: "Well excuse me that we have a god forsaken giant eye heading towards us!" Fenika said with a growl.

Pearl: "Steven, this is serious." Pearl said but then realizes Steven's Gem. "The gem. You have Rose's gem."

Amethyst: "That's it!" Amethyst then lifts Steven and rubs him against the cannon. "Ah, come on!"

Garnet : "Stop that." Garnet said as the Big Eye began to open its, well eye.

Prizmagna: "Haven't hade enough yet, eh big guy?" I said as I did the same attack, temporarily blinding it. "Guys you may need to hurry it up.

Pearl: "It's no use." Pearl said hopelessly.

Amethyst: "Fine, forget it. Throw me again." Amethyst said.

Fenika: "That tactic didn't work the past few times, so why the hell would it work now?!" Fenika said as Sparky managed to calm him down. The red eye opens up again and intensifies its gravitational pull intensifies and pulls the van and cannon.

Greg: "I got this." Greg unhooks the cannon, only to gets pulled. "Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don't!" Greg said as Prizmagna pressed the symbol on his chest, causing four grey spikes to grow. He was two feet taller than his average height, his crystalline parts changed from golden yellow to a bright green color, his rocky armor had a darker hue and had an X-shaped symbol in his head in place of the V shape. And his energy body glowed from bright yellow to lime green.

Ultimate Prizmagna: "ULTIMATE PRIZMAGNA!" Ultimate Prizmagna shouted until he pressed the symbol again, causing four more grey spikes to grow. His body changed yet a gain. This time his body was less bulky, the crystal arms slimmed down and resembles Diamondhead's arms while his legs resembles Chromastone's legs while made of the same crystal material. His he had ten crystal spikes on his back, five on the right side and five on the left. The X shape on his head now resembled a star and the crystalline material was now glowing an iridescent white while the energy consisting his body glowed rainbow in color.

Zenith Prizmagna: "ZENITH PRIZMAGNA!" Zenith Prizmagna shouted, further shocking everyone.

Kevin: "Oh! My! God!" Kevin said wide eyed.

Erena and Emille: "Onii-chan?" Both Erena and Emile asked in shock.

Karen: "That's new." Mom said in amazement as dad nodded.

Zanith Prizmagna: "Alright big red. Time to shine bright like a diamond!" Zenith Prizmagna said as a massive three-headed dragon made of rainbow energy appeared behind him and was launched at the red eye at light speed, causing a big explosion and therefore blinding it yet again, causing the gravitational pull to dissipate, if only for a few minute.

Steven : "Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help." Steven said to the cannon, trying to make it work, when Prizmagna had a look of realization on his face.

Zenith Prizmagna: "Wait! Steven, I think I know how to turn this thing on." He said as Steven and everyone else looked at him.

Garnet: "How?" Garnet asked as Zenith Prizmagna looked to Steven.

Zenith Prizmagna: "Remember back at the storage room when you and Greg did that saying and the cannon glowed?" Steven rememvered and nodded.

Steven: "Yeah, why?" Steven asked.

Zenith Prizmagna: "Well I think that may be like a password or something. That may be the way to turn it on." Zenith Prizma then looks dro Greg. "Greg, How did it go again?"

Greg: "If every pork chop were perfect…" Greg said as Steven finished for him.

Steven : "We wouldn't have hot dogs." As Steven said this, the cannon begins to activate

Pearl: "It's working!" Pearl said as the cannon unlocks and falls. There is a collective gasp. Steven attempts to lift it and the Gems soon help.

Fenika: "Really? That was the way to turn it on?" Fenika asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kevin: "What does that even mean anyway?" Kevin asked.

The Gems readied the cannons while Zenith Prizmagna charged a large chakram made of rainbow energy and Prizma charged four glowing balls of energy, one was yellow, one was blue, one was pink and one was white.

Garnet: "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Garnet shouted as we fired our respective attacks. The cannon shoots a rose shaped blast that before out other attacks merged with it and destroyed the Red Eye, causing it to explode and shrapnel to fall, destroying parts of the city boardwalk.

Amethyst: "Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!" Pearl said hugging Steven like a mother congratulating her child.

Steven : "Well, I did have some help." Steven said to Zenith Prizmagna and Prizma, ad Zenith Prizmagna disappeared in a green light, revealing me and Ben in his place.

Pearl: "How did you know that would get it to work?" Pearl asked me as I shrugged.

Dustin: "Call it a hunch." I said as the tide suddenly comes in and washes the van towards the beach but is still surrounded by water. There is collective laughter.

Dustin: "Uh oh." I said seeing the flooding in his van.

Greg: "My van!" Greg said worrieldy.

Steven: "It's okay, Dad, if every pork chop were perfect—" Steven said but Greg cut him off.

Greg: "I LIVE in there!" Greg said as he rushed toward the van.

Steven: "Wait up!" Steven said as he follows Greg.

Dustin: "I'd better help out." I said transforming I went Hydrosaur to pick up the van and got the water out of the vehicle and putting it on dry land.

Greg: "Thanks." Greg said as I nodded before reverting back to normal.

Steven: "What do you call that one?" Steven asked.

Dustin: "Hydrosaur. Or Nessy for Ben." I said as Amethyst looks at Ben.

A!ethyst: "Seriously dude? The Lock Ness Monster?" Amethyst asked as Ben shrugged.

Ben: "Hey, its cool to me." Ben said as there was collective laughter.

***Meanwhile***

We see two figures just a few yards away from the town. Both were women, but they didn't appear normal. The first one was a woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes while the other was a woman with blackish gray skin, white hair, red ers and some markings allover her body.

Grey woman: "It's been a while since we seen the gang hasn't it?"

Blonde girl: "Yeah. Lot of catching up to do." The blonde girl said as the two held hands.

* * *

Here are some OCs that will be in this story. I own none of these by the way, except for the homunculi and four primordial gems.

 **Jet (belongs to TheGraffitiSoul on deviantart)** : Jet is an experimental gem warrior forged form a kindergarten in an undisclosed location. During the Gem War on Earth, the Homeword Gem forces deployed her prematurely to act as cannon fodder granting the more experienced gem warriors a fighting chance. With her lack of experience combat training, Jet was lost early in the battle taking to Pearl's sword. After forces were routed and forced to retreat, Jet's Gem was abandoned on the battlefield. Her quick defeat was seen as a failed field test and a sign of weakness so the Home world Gems saw no need to retrieve her. Jet's love and loyalty for Gem kind was lost that day. After regenerating, Jet spent the next 5000 years traveling the globe and leaning from the humans. What they lacked in strength and power they made up for in skill, insight, and wisdom and Jet used what she learned from them to complete her gaining as well as participate in some of Earth's bloodiest conflicts, in her travels, Jet has fought along side some of Earth's greatest warriors and commanders including King Ramses II, King Xerxes I, Alexander the Great, Hannibal Barca, Spartacus, Queen Boudicca, General Lu Bu, King Arthur Pendragon, Herald Wartooth, Genghis Khan, Date Masamune, Captain Edward "Blackbeard" Teach, Admiral Horatio Lord Nelson, and Captain Ching Shih. 5000 years of fighting along side Earth's mightiest has honed Jet's skill with the sword and martial arts to deadly proficiency. Officially she met Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems who managed to convince her to join the Crystal Gems and protect earth. Though she has no low for the humans like her comrades, she has their respect, Hand Jet hopes to one day face Pearl in a rematch as well as test her new found skill against gem warriors from Home world.

 **Citrine (belongs to TheGraffitiSoul on deviantart)** : The mate of Jet, Citrine is lively and free spirited. She is basically like Amethyst, as she is basically an overcooked Citrine. She enjoys what Earth has to offer and is a skilled warrior. She is basically also Jet's apprentice as she is learning everything Jet knows about combat.

 **Azurite (belongs to Zero2004):** The child of Lapis Lazuli and Onyx. She is also called 'The Born' as she is the first naturally born gemling form the last few thousand years. She is able to sprout a pair of water wings and has the ability to control water much like her mother.

 **Onyx (belongs to Zero2004, reimagined by me)** : The mate of Lapis Lazuli. When she learned that Lapis Lazuli disappeared, she searched many planet to planet to find her.

 **Philosopher Stone (belongs to Zero2004, reimagined by me)** : She is an ancient and evil being. She is known to take the shards of shattered Gems and convert them into abominable creatures she refers to as Homunculi. She is also the father of the Diamonds.

 **Homunculi (belongs to me)** : The Homunculi are a race of creatures made by Philosopher Stone simply by utilizing shards of shattered Gems. They are surprisingly sentient despite their monstrous looks. They come in seven variants, each serving a specific role.

1\. Tyrants – The highest rank of Homunculi and the most powerful variant amongst other Homunculi. They act as generals or commanders to lead large groups of Homunculi. Due to their high standards and etiquette, they were made fro the shards of high class Gems such as Pearls or Sapphires.

2\. Hoarders – Acting as salvagers for retrieving and collecting Gem shards to create more Homunculi. They have a knack for collecting any shiny things they may come across. They are also skilled technicians and engineers since they are made from the Gems shards of Peridots.

3\. Temptresses – The middle tier of Homunculi, these variants act as black ops or espionage troop. They can manipulate their enemies for gaining the upper hand in combat or just simply for pleasure out of it. They are primarily made from the shards of Aquamarines and Lapis Lazulis.

4\. Bruisers – The heavier hitters and muscle of the Homunculi, they are known to be very aggressive and immensely strong. They are created from the shards of Quartz based Gems like Jaspers, Agates, etc.

5\. Gluttons – Gluttons ate basically living storage units, their capable of storing anything they deem usable inside of their bodies. They are heavyweight, durable and strong since they are mostly made from Amethyst shards.

6\. Serpents – Serving as mimics or information gatherers, Serpents are capable of learning the abilities of their adversaries and using the information to their advantage, such as learning Amethyst's Spin Dash or Garnet's Future Vision. Serpents are more than likely made from the Gem shards of Nephrites and Zircons.

7\. Dozers – The lowest rank of Homunculi, the Dozers are mostly weapons of last resort. Dozers may not be active all the time, they are however capable of making any Gem near them to go into their dormant state without inflicting any physical damage as this serves as more of a hibernation state. Dozers are made from the shards of Rubies, despite their sluggish appearance and movements.

 **The Four Primordial Gems** : The first ever Gems to exist, they are the ones who made the other Gems and are the mothers of the Diamonds. There are four in total.

\- **Titanite** : The Primordial Gem that of and aggression. While she may be temperamental at times, she cares for the well being of her fellow Gems, including her sisters and Gemling Yellow Diamond.

\- **Rainbow Moonstone** : The Primordial Gem of empathy and sorrow. She is the most compassionate alongside Star Rose Quartz. While she may be emotional and sympathetic at times, she's not afraid of being aggressive. She is the mother of Blue Diamond.

\- **Star Rose Quartz** : The Primordial Gem of love and compassion, she is the youngest of the four Primordial Gems and is the most compassionate alongside Rainbow Moonstone. Whenever she sees a Gem or Gemling in distress, she's there to comfort for them like a mother would comfort for her child. She is the mother of Pink Diamond.

\- **Albite** : The Primordial Gem of exuberance and high standards, she is the eldest of the four Primordial Gems. She is known for her desire for perfection and etiquette. While she can be stuck up at times, she is by no means prideful and arrogant. She is the mother of White Diamond

List of Fusions:

Pyrope

A gem fusion between Jet and Garnet

Fighting Style:

-Striking

-Muay Thai

-Silat

-Defendu

-Krav Maga

-Grappling

-Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu

-Sambo

-Judo

Weapon:

-n/a(Garnet and Jet's weapons are available if needed)

Powers:

-Electromancy

-Electric Conductivity

-Electrokinesis

-Lightning Bolt

-Lightning Ball

-Chain Lightning

-Lightning Reflex

Other Abilities:

-Shock Proof

* * *

Fire Opal

A gem fusion between Jet and Ruby

Fighting Style:

-Yaomachtia

-Xilam

Weapon:

-Extradimentional meteorite gauntlets (each gauntlet has a mass of 10.5 x 105 kg)

-Macuahuitl (only used if gauntlets are destroyed and time is needed to form new ones)

Powers:

-Pyromancy

-Pyrokinesis

-Pyroform

-Summon fire elementals

-Summon meteor storm

Other Abilities:

-Conjured fire from Sunstone can reach "Absolute Hot" (1032 K)

Negative Side Effects:

-Prolonged fusion beyond 12 hours risks permanent fusion erasing Jet and Ruby from existence. Perma-fused Bloodstone, unhinged, loses reason and logic, acting solely on primal animalistic instinct as she incinerates her way across the galaxy.

Weakness:

-Aversion to extreme cold (temperatures below -200 Celsius)

* * *

Moonstone

A gem fusion between Jet and Sapphire

Fighting Style:

-Hema

Weapon:

-Frozen claymore

Powers:

-Future site

-Cryomancy

-Cryokinesis

-Necromancy

-Flight

-Augmented speed

Other Abilities:

-Conjured ice from Moonstone can reach "Absolute Zero"

Negative Side Effects:

-Prolonged fusion beyond 12 hours risks permanent fusion erasing Jet and Sapphire from existence. Perma-fused Snowflake Obsidian, unhinged, will slaughter her way through the galaxy raising the dead to fight for her as she attempts to extinguish the galaxy of all life.

Weakness:

-Aversion to extreme heat (temperatures above 3500 K)

* * *

Iolite

A gem fusion between Jet and Amethyst

Fighting Style:

-Kalaripayattu

-Musti Yuddha

Weapon:

-Urumi

Powers:

-Telekinetic control of the ribbon blades

-Noxious/Corrosive fire breath

-Enhanced multitasking

-Burning/Bladed spindash

Other Abilities:

-Bottomless stomach

* * *

Black Opal

A gem fusion between Jet and Pearl

Fighting Style:

-Savate

-Fencing

-HEMA

Weapon:

-Rapier and Main Gauche

Powers:

-Enhanced Speed

-Enhanced Agility

-Enhanced Reflex

-Photographic Reflex

-High Velocity Energy Projection with mild tracking

-Low Velocity Energy Projection with aggressive tracking

Other Abilities:

-Immunity to psychic intrusion

* * *

Turquoise

A gem fusion between Jet and Lapis Lazuli

Fighting Style:

-Tai Chi

-Wushu

Weapon:

-Jian Dao Mirror Blade

Powers:

-Hydromancy

-Hydrokinesis

-Hydroform

-Summon autonomous water clones

-Enhanced Senses

Other Abilities

-Traps enemies within the sword if the sword is used to deal the final blow.

* * *

Metatorbernite

A gem fusion between Jet and Peridot

Fighting Style:

-Systema

-Tae Kwan Do

Gear:

-Right Hand Limb Enhancer Multitool

-Plasma Cannon

-Hard Light Repeater

-Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter

-Tractor Beam

-Mining Laser

-Welding Torch

-Hacking Tool

-Left Hand Limb Enhancer

-Gem Destibilizer Blade

-Oscillating Vibro Blade

-Plasma Blade

Powers:

-Magnetism

-Auto Targeting

-Levitation

-Supersonic Flight

-Defense Matrix

-Energy Shield

Other Abilites:

-Radioactive Presence

* * *

Bloodstone

A gem fusion between Jet and Jasper

Fighting Style:

-Catch Wrestling

-Brazilian Jiu Jitsu

-Sambo

-Pankration

-Judo

-Glima

-Sumo

Weapon:

-Horned Tiara

-Body Spikes

Powers:

-Overwhelming Super Strength

-Mild Self Regeneration

-Super Jump

-Spiked Rollout

Other Abilities:

-Ability to absorb and redirect kinetic energy

* * *

Hercynite

A gem fusion between Jet and Bismuth

Fighting Style:

-Catch Wrestling

-Brazilian Jiu Jitsu

-Sambo

-Pankration

-Judo

-Glima

-Sumo

Weapon:

-Horned Tiara

-Body Spikes

Powers:

-Overwhelming Super Strength

-Mild Self Regeneration

-Super Jump

-Spiked Rollout

Other Abilities:

-Ability to absorb and redirect kinetic energy.

And that's just about it for this chapter. As always I will see you guys next time. Buh-bye.


End file.
